Fate Across Time
by serene01
Summary: Shirou finds a way to be with Saber again: to travel in her time, before she dies, and bring her to his world. But how can he deal with this king who doesn't have memories of the Holy Grail War yet? A fanfiction sequel to Fate Stay Night.
1. Prologue

**FATE ACROSS TIME**

The man was holding an angelic girl in his arms; he looked at her serene face and noticed a slight smile on her lips. That little girl was now resting. After few seconds he heard footsteps that was walking towards him, even if he didn't look at that person, he knew that it was her. The girl started talking, still he did not look at her but he listened intently to what she was saying.

"I will destroy the Holy Grail."

He looked down to the ground as if he was thinking; he knew that she would leave him any minute from now on. The girl continued to walk but stopped upon seeing the tainted Holy Grail.

"Master, give the order. Without your command I cannot destroy it," the woman paused for a while, then she continued, "You'll have to use your last command seal."

Shirou held Ilya tighter as he gritted his teeth.

_I don't want to let her go._

Tears almost fell down to his cheeks as he thought of living a life without the girl he loved the most. Saber turned to him and smiled like an angel who was making her master comfortable.

"Shirou I want to hear you say it on your own words," she said with a smile on her lips.

After he heard her, Shirou closed his eyes and thought of how they met. Back then they were on the stock room, he could never forget that moment when he first saw her. He was lying on the ground and she was looking at him directly to his eyes. When he saw her, he forgot everything about Lancer because he was mesmerized by her beauty.

_I .._

_I have loved you Saber…_

Then he remembered Saber eating foods that Sakura cooked and asking for more rice. She was still beautiful no matter what she does. He also remembered their date, when she accidentally destroyed one of the clothes that they were looking at and when they drank tea together on one restaurant.

_I wanna make you the happiest you can be…_

_I wanna be with you forever…_

_But…_

_If I really love you and the truth is, I can't do that…_

He remembered how she fought with Berserker and how she was badly wounded. But in spite of her wounds she still managed to fight the strongest servant with all her might.

_The Saber I fell in love with is someone who goes on fight regardless of how wounded she may be…_

_And so her pride is the one thing…_

_That I must never harm…_

_Saber…_

He opened his eyes and looked at Saber who was standing in front of him.

"Fulfill your duty," Shirou said while still staring at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Saber's Excalibur glowed and shone like the sun in the middle of the night. She closed her eyes and concentrated, then after few minutes, she gathered her strength and used her noble phantasm to destroy the Holy Grail. The explosion made Saber's blue ribbon flew away and her shoulder length hair swayed with the breeze.

All of a sudden the view changed into a beautiful field. Saber was facing the sunset and Shirou was looking at her.

_This is the moment that I'm scared of…_

_The moment when I have to let her go…_

Shirou felt that his last command seal was vanishing. He closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle to happen, he wished that she could stay with him forever but he knew that no miracle could help him.

"It's all over now, isn't it?" Saber asked while her beautiful blond hair was being blown by the wind.

"Yeah, this is the end," Shirou calmly answered while he was still looking at her.

"As your sword, I have slain your enemies and protected you at every term, I am glad I was able to carry out that oath."

"And as my sword, you were amazing."

The two of them were silent for a while, and then Saber started saying the thing she longed to tell him.

"There's something I must tell you before I go…"

Saber turned to Shirou while her eyes were still closed. The wind was blowing her hair which made her even more beautiful; slowly she started talking, "Shirou, I love you."

Before Saber was able to finish what she was saying, she opened her eyes and looked at the person who taught her how it feels to love to and be loved. She smiled at him for the last time as if she was saying goodbye.

The sunset shone to Saber so brightly that Shirou closed his eyes and when he opened it, she was no longer there. He looked at the sunset with a smile on his lips as he softly said, "Of course, that's just like you."

He stared at the sunset like it was the most beautiful sunset he has ever seen. Moments of silent passed, he did not move or even made a sound, he simply closed his eyes and imagined the face of the girl who made him feel alive, the girl whose smile could take his breath away, and the only girl that he loved.

xxx

The next morning was a simple day, Sakura woke him up because he over slept again while wearing his working clothes and when he came out Fujimura was riding a motor cycle with Ilya. They turned the bike at Shirou and hit him, but he was not badly wounded because he was able to catch the bike. The four of them ate breakfast together; Fujimura and Ilya were fighting in the dining table. When Sakura brought out the foods, the first thing that Shirou saw was the tofu.

"She said she really liked it last time," Sakura said while she was putting the tofu to the table.

Shirou smiled and looked at the tofu as if he was remembering how Saber said it was delicious.

xxx

Shirou was walking his way to the school when he saw Rin at the other side of the rode, she was smiling at him. Together they walked their way to the school, they discussed things about the last Holy Grail War, and then all of a sudden, Rin stopped walking and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be a lot more depress," Rin answered with a smile on her lips.

"And if I were depress would you let me cry on your shoulder?" Shirou laughed a little as he asked Rin.

Rin smirked, "Yeah right, I would just kick in your butt and tell you to snap out of it."

Shirou did not restrain himself from laughing that time.

"Hey what's so funny?" Rin asked while she raised her left eye brow.

"Hey, how was it? I don't have any regrets," Shirou said while staring at Tohsaka directly to her eyes.

"So then I guess you made your peace with it."

"Yeah, I'm sure her memory may start to fade one day and I might start to forget things like her voice, her mannerisms. But I will never forget that I was once inloved with a girl named Saber."

Rin was looking at Shirou, then all of a sudden, he turned around and started running.

"Hey, S-Shirou?"

Shirou did not look back, he just continued running.

"Go on without me," he said to her while waving his right hand.

xxx

Shirou went to the bridge where he and Saber had their argument. He stared at the sky and saw birds flying around. A strong wind blew.

_She feels so close but when I reach out my hand…_

_She's not there…_

_But still.._

_Even if I can't reach her, a part of her will always be in my heart…_

_For a brief moment, we breathed on the same air and looked up at the same sky…_

_If we can remember that, then we will always be with each other no matter how far apart we are…_

_For now, I will keep on running, if I set my goals way out there, then someday I will be able to reach out and touch what I've been chasing after…_

A strong breeze made Shirou feel the cold. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he turned at his back, he saw the girl whom he thought that he had lost forever.

Tears started falling down to his cheeks; he never thought that it could happen. That he could be with her again, he thought that he lost her when he let her go.

The girl smiled at him, and then she slowly walked towards him. Shirou couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true!

Without hesitation he grabbed her hand and hugged her, tears continued to fall as he said, "Saber! I'm glad to see you again. I can't believe this, are you really here? Is that really you Saber? Or this is just a dream?"

The girl pushed him away and answered, "Shirou, I am not Saber."

"W-What?"

"And if you don't take your hands off me I will punch you!"

But Shirou didn't let Saber go, he hugged her even tighter.

The next thing he knew, this girl punched him so hard that he flew away.

xxx

_A dream? But if it is really a dream why do I feel real pain?_

He opened his eyes and slowly scratched his head. He looked at his surroundings and he found out that he was in his room. But even if it was just a dream, why can he still feel the pain in his right cheek where Saber punched him?

He looked up and saw the ferocious tiger who was looking at him with flames in her eyes.

"Shirou! I told you that I will punch you if you don't take your hands off me!" Fujimura said with her forefinger pointing at him.

"Fuji-nee."

He looked at the tiger who wanted to kill him for hugging her.

_One year had passed after the 5th__Holy Grail war ended. Everything went back to normal. There was no more shedding of blood, no more dying and no more betrayal. The war left nothing, not a trace of destruction, nor a trace of blood. It seems to me like it was just a dream. A dream where I have to fight for what I believe in. In that dream, everytime I fall there was someone who was willing to help me stand up again._

_The servants went back to where they belong. The masters? Well, we went back to our old life. We went back to school and study as we usually do._

_Well actually, the war left something to me. It left a scar in my heart. However, it aches no more. That scar reminds me of the most important person to me. Yes, I guess I'm still not over her. I can never forget the way she looked at me, the way she smiled, and the way she loved me. How can I forget the last words she said to me?_

" _Shirou, I love you"_

_That scar, it still longs to be with her. It still longs to see the very first girl that I have ever loved. And that girl is Saber._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note**_**:**This story is made because of my frustration in Fate Stay Night's ending, being a girl, I am indeed a hopelessly romantic person. If you give me a chance, and you continue reading this, I promise to take you to another world, where you can read your desired ending of Fate Stay Night.

There are some facts about this story that I want you to know before you precede reading:

The story is based on Fate Stay Night anime series and not on the visual game.

This story is AU, I might not be able to stick with the world created by type-moon because I haven't play any of the FSN games but I'm reading Wikipedia for FSN so I can say that this world may not be that different from type-moon's creation.

Some characters might be a little OOC because there are times that I portray characters the way I see them.

If you continue reading this story after knowing these facts, then I am very thankful, I do hope that you will enjoy this new adventure of Shirou as he travels back to Saber's Time(before she died) and bring her back to his world so that there will be a happy ending for the two lovers.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

English is not my first language, so do bear with my grammar. I'm looking for a beta reader, if you are interested just let me know.

P.S. I would like to thank hignum, xsecretx and obliviusoctavius , they are the three people who was reading the story from the beginning. Thank you all so much for making reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fate Stay Night and all of its character.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

**CHAPTER ONE: MEMORIES OF THE PAST**

The tiger looked at Shirou, her eyes were still on fire, all of a sudden, she used her right hand to punch him but Shirou was able to dodge her attack and moved away from her. The tiger got even madder and continued attacking Shirou but no matter what she does, she couldn't lay a single finger on him because he was moving so fast that even she couldn't see him when he was avoiding her attacks. In the end, Fujimura-sensei just gave up and stopped attacking Shirou.

"Ne~ Shirou-chan! Why on earth did you hug me?" Fujimura asked as she put her hands in her waist, "Does it have something to do about this cousin of yours named Saber?"

_How did she know that it has something to do with Saber? Yeah right, now I get it, I guess I said her name while I was sleeping._

"Right, I'm sorry for that Fuji-nee."

"Eh? You didn't answer my question!"

"Please let us not talk about it," he said firmly.

Fujimura was someone who knows Shirou so well that even if he doesn't talk she could tell that he has a problem. She stared at him for a while and then she quietly patted his back. She forgot that she was mad with Shirou, at that time all she wanted to do was to make Shirou feel better.

"Shirou is there something that is bothering you?" Fujimura asked with her calm voice.

Shirou shook his head from side to side and pretended that he doesn't have a problem. Fujimura just let things flow and did not ask for more questions. Then her tummy made a loud sound that indicated how hungry she was, they stared at each other and laughed.

"Fuji-nee, I think you should go to the dinning room and eat. Your tummy is asking for food."

"Yah! You are right about that! I better leave you."

Fujimura left Shirou in such a hurry that she stumbled on the floor. He heard her cry as she continued to walk her way to the dining room. He couldn't help but laugh at his guardian who was always clumsy. Whenever she was in hurry, she always encounters hilarious accidents. There was even a time when she tripped because she stepped on a banana filling in their school. She was indeed the mischievous queen that everyone in his school talks about.

He went to the bathroom to fix his hair and changed his clothes, then he went to the dinning room, when Shirou saw Sakura, he waved at her and greeted her with a smile on his lips. He observed her as she served rice to the hungry tiger who was eating everything on the table. It was as if Fujimura was having the feast of her life!

Only a year had passed but one could see that Sakura became more beautiful. Her soft violet hair became longer and her facial features matured. She became popular in her school like her sister Rin, but her shyness never changed.

"You better hurry Shirou! Or I will eat all the meatballs!" Fujimura shouted while waving her right hand at him.

"Geez, I guess I have to follow you," Shirou answered.

He walked towards the table and looked at the dish that Sakura cooked. He smiled at Sakura as if he was saying 'thank you for cooking for me again.' She raised her hand and told him to sit and to start to eat with them.

Sakura cooked tofu, vegetables, and meatballs. When he saw the tofu he remembered a person who said that those tofus were delicious. Shirou closed his eyes and imagined her angelic face, her beautiful eyes and her lovely blond hair. Even now, he could still see her in his dreams. Her voice was like his favorite music song that he longed to hear again.

Every time he sees tofu, he remembers everything about her. How could he forget all those memories they have shared together?

_I miss her._

_And no matter what I do I can't forget her._

_Not a day in my life that I did not think of her._

Shirou opened his eyes and smiled as if he was not hurting. He used his smile to hide his feelings and to pretend that he was happy, but deep inside he was dying.

"Shirou-sempai, are you okay?" Sakura asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Ah, I'm fine Sakura," Shirou answered as he smiled at her.

He closed his eyes again and thought of his past. He did not regret his decision of letting her go. He knew that it was the best for the two of them. He knew that she wanted to go back to where she belongs, to the country that she loved the most.

_It would be selfish of me if I ordered her to stay. However …_

A hand touched his head. It was soft and warm; Shirou could feel how concerned that person was.

"Are you sick?" Sakura asked.

She was observing him for about 5 minutes and noticed that he was not feeling well.

_What could sempai be thinking?_

"Yes, I'm fine Sakura. Thanks for being concerned," Shirou answered cheerfully.

Sakura's face blushed because she was flattered. She looked away from him to hide her red face but she was not able to escape the eyes of the tiger who was asking for more rice from her.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Why are you blushing?" Fujimura asked.

"Ah… no, I'm not blushing. I'm just, ummm…" Sakura looked at Shirou and saw that he was eating and not listening to their conversation

_Good thing he was not looking at me._

"Oh, Fujimura-sensei, you were asking for more rice earlier right?" Sakura asked aiming to change the topic.

Fujimura looked at her bowl, she smiled at Sakura then asked for more rice.

_xxx_

Shirou and Sakura went to school together after eating their breakfast. They went separate ways because they were in different class.

xxx

Shirou was alone in the playground where Sakura and he were supposed to meet. He sat on one of the benches as he closed his eyes and thought of his past, his decisions, his mistakes, and the consequences of his actions.

_Did I make the right decision? Now I doubt it. Hays…I just don't know anymore!_

He put both of his hands to his ears and shook his head from side to side like a mad man. He was like that for five minutes not knowing that there was a young boy watching him from a distant place. The boy got curious and slowly walked towards him.

"Mister, what are you doing? May I know if you are crazy?" the boy asked.

Shirou was surprised because when he opened his eyes, he saw a young boy, whose age was around ten, patting his back. The little boy has black hair and gray eyes. He looked smart because he was wearing reading glasses.

"Well, actually…"Shirou took a deep breath before he continued what he was saying, "I was thinking of something earlier, something that is beyond your understandings since you are not a part of it, can you understand what I am saying?"

The boy just stared at him. Shirou knew that that boy did not comprehend but in spite of this, the boy silently listened to his explanation.

"But my brother never acts like a mad man whenever he is thinking of something. Is that normal mister?" the boy innocently asked while scratching his head because he was confused of what Shirou was saying.

"Well, how can I explain it? I was thinking of something that I regret that's why I looked like an idiot earlier," he answered the child.

"May I know what it is that you regret onii-chan?" the boy curiously asked.

He did not answer the boy. Shirou thought that no one should know what he was thinking because he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Onii-chan? Why don't you answer me?"

"Boy, it is something that I don't want other people to know."

The boy's jolliness changed into a serious expression like an adult who heard something that made him angry. The change in the boy's attitude threatened Shirou.

"Will you allow me to guess what you are thinking of?" the boy persistently asked.

Shirou did not want to give the boy a chance but he was persistent so even if it was against his will, he gave his permission to the child.

"Well now let's see," the boy started talking with confidence as if he knew everything about him, "I bet you are thinking about a girl whom you really love, and the mistake you did when you let her go."

Shirou was shocked that he did not know what to do. How did the boy know about the girl he loved? He had no idea. The boy looked directly at his eyes to hypnotize him. After few seconds, his body felt numb, and he couldn't think accurately. The boy has taken control of his body.

"Onii-chan, you should know not to trust anyone. Who knows, maybe a child like me can do something bad to you. Oh, I almost forgot! I was guessing what were you thinking of right? Now do you want me to continue what was I saying or do you want me to tell you the real reason why I am here?"

Shirou tried to move his lips, but he couldn't. His body was paralyzed and his vision was blurred.

_How can I be so careless? Why did I let his guard off?_

The war was over, there was no need for him to fight anymore, and no master would haunt him down now.

"Are you scared now? It's okay Shirou," the boy continued talking while he was grinning, "I will not kill you. There is no reason for me to do that now, right? So don't be scared. I have something important to tell you but I don't think you'll take me seriously if I will not show you my power. So now, you must listen carefully to what I'm going to say because I will not repeat it again."

The boy touched Shirou's head and mumbled some words

"I will have to take the spell back because I don't think you'll understand me."

All of a sudden, Shirou was able to move again. He stretched his legs and his neck.

"I can see that you are not afraid of me Shirou. That was not the expression I was hoping to see."

"You're the one who told me not to be scared right? And you said that you will not kill me, so I guess there's nothing to worry about," Shirou answered with confidence.

He had been in great dangers before; one of the former masters of the Holy Grail War hypnotized him before that's why he was not scared of the boy.

"I can see that you are stronger now. Have you been practicing tracing and projection?"

"How did you know about that? And who are you?"

"You'll know me better because this will not be the last time that you will see me."

"Just answer all of my questions!"

"Ah, you don't have the right to demand Shirou. I will just to tell you my purpose for coming here and that is the only thing you'll know from me."

"Quit playing around. Now tell me, who are you?"

The boy smiled and clapped his hand. Shirou sat to the bench even if it was against his will.

_He's casting a spell again! Darn it!_

"Now, hear what I'm going to say," the boy said with irritation in his voice, "You can change your fate. You can have her back, the girl that you love the most, you can be with Saber again."

Shirou was quiet and listening to what the boy was saying.

_What is he saying? I can change my fate? That I can be with Saber again?_

The boy disappeared right in front of his eyes like a bubble that lost its air. He left no trace of his presence.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 2: Illusion of Love

**CHAPTER TWO: ILLUSION OF LOVE**

Shirou set aside everything that happened on that afternoon. Instead of thinking about the mysterious boy, he focused his attention on the things that he would do. He still needs to buy the ingredients that for tonight's dinner. After few minutes, Sakura arrived and waved at him. He smiled as he walked his way to meet her.

"Sorry for being late sempai. My friends forced me to go with them in the bookstore. I told them that there is something that I have to do but they insisted. They dragged me to come with them. I waited for the right moment to escape so that I can go here. I bet that they are looking for me right now. So I suggest that we should go to the market."

"It's okay Sakura, relax. Breath, inhale and exhale."

"I'm really sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Shall we go to the market now?"

Sakura thanked Shirou, afterwards, they started walking their way to the market. The two of them were silent. Shirou broke the silence and started talking to Sakura. Both of them enjoyed telling funny stories that happened on that day.

"Umm, Sakura."

"Yes, Sempai?"

"Is it fine if.."

"What is it sempai?"

"Well, I actually," Shirou took a deep breath before he continued what he wanted to say.

"Do you want to cook sempai?"

Shirou blushed for a while. Actually, he had always wanted to cook. When he was still a young boy, before the big fire burned his house and his parents, he used to watch his mother as she cooks. He admired her so much, and because of that, he secretly cooked food everynight. Everytime he cooks, he could remember his mother, the woman who took care of him, and the person who used to sing lullaby for him. He remembered her lovely voice and her soft hands holding him. Now, that woman was gone.

"Is it okay? I mean I would like to cook for today. Fuji-nee said that she misses my cooking."

"Okay, I'd love to eat what you will cook."

Shirou took a deep breath; he was relieved because he thought that Sakura would not allow him to cook.

_What was I thinking? Sakura would never disagree with my request._

Sakura was always there for him whenever he needed her. She was always cooking for him and Fujimura. It was her way of showing Shirou that she cared for him. All of a sudden a strong wind blew.

Many leaves fell from trees. The leaves that were falling to the ground were like the rain because there were so many of them. They looked so beautiful. Shirou noticed a girl sitting alone under one big tree. She was looking in the sky as if she was waiting for the rain to fall down.

_Is that?_

Shirou started walking towards the girl. His vision became blurred, probably because he was about to cry. He could not explain his emotions. He was happy, he was so glad that he didn't know what to say. The girl's green eyes, her lips, and her beautiful blond hair, he was sure it was her. She was the girl he longed to see for a long time.

_Is that you…?_

_Are you for real?_

_Where have you been?_

He wanted to ask her all those things.

_Am I dreaming? If this is just dream, I don't want to wake up anymore._

Shirou remembered the very first time he met that girl. Back then, he was in the stock room and Lancer was about to stab him with a lance. He knew that time that he would die.

_Am I going to die?_

He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Then, with a flash of light, a girl appeared and fought Lancer with an invisible sword. Shirou didn't know what to do because he was so surprised, everything happened so fast. The girl turned to him and looked directly to his eyes.

"Are you my master?" she asked.

He looked at the girl. Her beauty stunned him, the moment he saw her, he knew that he liked her. He was not able to talk. He just stared at the beautiful woman the whole time.

Again, he was staring at that girl. This time, he can talk. This time, he could answer her if ever she would ask him a question. This time, he would tell her how painful it was to live with her.

He stopped walking and looked at the girl. His face was serious and his eyes were asking for an explanation. He wanted to hold her in his arms and to be with her whenever she needs him.

The girl looked back at him; she was confused why that man was looking at her like he knew her or something.

"Is there something in my face mister?" she curiously asked.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"What are you talking about?"

Shirou didn't listen to her. He grabbed her hand, dragged her close to him, and hugged her tight. He wanted to tell her that how sad he was. How painful it was to let her go. However, he didn't talk; he just held her in his arms and swore not to let her go this time.

The girl didn't know what to do.

_What is he doing? This man is crazy!_

"This time, I will never let you go."

"Let go of me mister, or I'll shout!"

"Saber."

_Who on earth is Saber?_

Shirou started to cry because of happiness. After a year of agony, he had Saber in his arms again. The very first person he had ever loved. The person who accidentally taught him what was the meaning of love. The person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Are you insane? Were you hiding from me all this time?" he asked her while crying.

_This man, he's crazy! But…_

"I wanted to hold you in my arms like this way. I never stop thinking of you. And now, I'm so happy that you are here. When I let you go back to your world, I lost my reason to live because you are my life Saber! I always pretend that everything is okay, that I'm not hurting and that I'm done dealing inside. I thought I can forget you, but it turned out that I was wrong."

_I can feel how much he loves the girl he thought I was…_

She tried to push him away but he was strong. She wanted to kick him but the warmth of his embrace paralyzed her. There was a part of her heart that wanted to be with him. She wanted to hug him back but restrained herself from doing so.

_Why do I feel this way? Why can't I push him away from me?_

"Please, stay with me. I just want to hold you in my arms just like this forever."

She didn't know the reason but she followed him. She felt safe in his arms, as if he was her angel who would protect her from any harm. She looked at his face; she saw how angelic it was. His eyes were so beautiful, and probably that was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. She wanted to understand his sadness. She wanted to help him.

_Why do I want to help him? What am I thinking? He is just a stranger._

She closed her eyes. His arms, they were so familiar to her. It is as if she had met him before.

_But how could that be? I have never been to Japan before, therefore, it is impossible for me to know this man._

_But…_

_How can he make me feel this way?_

She realized that she was hugging him back. She wanted to heal his heart.

_How can I help him if I not the one he needed? I'm not the one who can help him. I'm not the person who he thinks I am. I don't even know who Saber is._

She could feel his heart. Moments later, she felt her own heartbeat.

_Am I…?_

_No! Of course not! What am I thinking?_

_But why do I feel this way?_

_Serene! Focus! You should stop this at once. You are here because you are looking for your lost memories. You're not supposed to …_

_I'm not supposed to feel this way…_

"Saber, are you for real? Am I dreaming? Please tell me that this is not a dream."

_How can I help him if I don't know my own identity? I can't even help myself. I just…_

She closed her eyes and made a decision.

_I just need to stop this._

"Mister, this is real. But I'm not …"

"Don't go. Please."

"I'm sorry…"

"Just don't go. Don't leave me."

She gathered her thoughts.

_I need to stop this right now. What was I thinking? Maybe he is just pretending that he had mistaken me for someone else? What if he's a pervert? And this was just his trick to get my sympathy. Gosh! I'm going to kill him!_

She gathered all her strength and she punched him hard.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

Shirou fell on the ground. He looked so surprised. He did not say a thing. Shirou just looked at the girl who punched him.

_Why?_

That was the only thing that could think of. Her actions confused him. The girl noticed his confusion and started talking.

_Even if I feel something for him, I still have to look for my memories and that is my goal. He's just a hindrance! He's a weed that I have to destroy because if I will not get rid of him now, he would cause a lot of trouble in the future._

"Look mister, I don't know who is Saber. My name is Serene, remember capital S-E-R-E-N-E. What on earth were you thinking, hugging a girl who doesn't even know you? I was trying to talk here, but you did not give me a chance to explain myself. I was trying to tell you that I am not Saber. Ugh! You're probably the most irritating person I've ever met!"

"Aren't you Saber?" Shirou asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Saber? Are you an idiot?"

xxx

Sakura saw everything. She was surprised to see the girl who looked exactly like Saber. She knew how much Shirou loves Saber. That's why she was not surprise with his actions. Even Sakura thought that that girl was Saber. She was hurt and it was painful to see the man that she liked with another girl. But it would hurt her even more if he was sad and frustrated. She wanted to help him, but for as for now the only thing that she could do was to clear his image in front of that girl who looked exactly like Saber. Sakura gathered her strength, and then slowly, she walked towards to the girl. She tried to calm herself and think of a proper way to talk to her.

xxx

"I'm sorry Miss," Sakura interrupted.

Serene looked at her. She felt like she knew that girl too.

_What am I feeling again? Why do I feel like I know her? Is she a part of my past?_

"Do I know you Miss?" Serene asked her.

"No, it is our first time to meet. Anyway, I would like to introduce myself properly I'm Matou Sakura."

Sakura shook Serene's hand.

"I'm his friend. He is Emiya Shirou."

"Oh, so that is his name."

"Yes, that is his name. May I know your name Miss?"

Serene wanted to introduce herself but she's afraid of revealing her identity. The only reason why she told Shirou her real name was because she thought that it was the only way that she could stop that mad man from calling her 'Saber'.

"May I know you purpose?" Serene asked Sakura aiming to change the topic.

Sakura took a deep breath before she answered Serene's question.

"I'm actually here to explain what he did."

The two girls stared at Shirou. He was still lying on the ground. He was quiet because he didn't want to distract the girls. He knew that Sakura would help him up, for that; he decided not to talk until his image was clear.

"Actually, you look exactly like our friend. Umm… I'm really sorry. He really cares for that person that's why he acted that way. "

Serene just looked at Sakura; she saw how sincere that girl was. She gazed at Shirou and noticed how sad he was. She knew that he wanted to tell her something. Serene didn't know what to do. She just stared at him, and for some reason she felt jealous with a girl named Saber.

"I hope you'll understand. It has been a year since he last saw Saber. Of course, he would act like that. I guess you know that already because of what he said to you. Can you please forgive him?"

Shirou stood up and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier. Please do accept my apology. It's just that… I don't know how to put this in words. Umm… I did not mean any harm. Please forgive my previous action," Shirou said and then, he bowed his head.

"Okay, this is really weird. I'm not saying that I can forget what you did but I guess I can forgive you."

"Sorry."

That was the last word that Shirou said. Then, he walked away together with Sakura.

xxx

Shirou changed after what happened. He became more quiet than usual and changed into a man with no emotion. One day he was happy to see the girl loved the most in this world but all of the sudden, things turned upside down when he figured out that it was not her. He was like a boy who was given a candy he longed to eat but that candy was taken away immediately after a few seconds.

There were times that he thought that maybe that girl was Saber. But if she was her, then why did she act that way? If she lost her memories about her past, she would at least be kind to him because she loved him.

At the end of the day, he was a loser.

_Pretended to forgot her eh?_

He was not able to move on because of what happened, he would never be back to the man he used to be.

Shirou was a zombie for days.

xxx

Sakura was concerned about Shirou that she told Rin about what happened in the park when they saw a girl who looked exactly like Saber. Rin was busy studying but she went to Shirou's house to talk to him because Sakura asked her to do so. The moment she saw him, she punched him so hard that Shirou fell to the floor.

Rin was one of the masters in the previous Holy Grail War. She was a great magus like her father. She told Shirou about the rules of the war. She trained him so that he could be able to use the only spell that he knew efficiently. Even if Rin lost her servant Archer during their battle with Berserker, she continued to help Shirou. She gave him the knife that killed Kotomine Kirei.

"Hey, how are you? You're still an idiot as usual. Anyway, I heard what happened," Rin said while helping Shirou stand up again.

"So you heard."

"Can you prepare a cup of tea? I'm kind of thirsty," Rin asked as she brushed her long silky hair.

"Okay, I'll make tea."

Shirou prepared tea and served it to Rin, then he told her about the girl looked exactly like Saber. He also told her that the girl punched him and called him a pervert. Rin listened to him while she was drinking her tea.

"Sakura already told me that."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"I just want to finish drinking this cup of tea, that's why."

"Do you think that there's a possibility that she is Saber? Maybe she just lost her memories. Maybe…"

"It's impossible because all the servants returned to where they belong after the war."

"I see."

"And you know how Saber thinks. She would never stay here. That was the decision that she made."

"But how come that girl looks exactly like Saber?"

"You know Shirou, sometimes you could be really annoying. Oh, my bad, you're always a pain in the ass."

"That's really nice of you. I thought you're here to help me."

"I'm not here to help you, I'm here because Sakura asked me to talk to you. That's all."

"A typical Rin attitude. You never changed."

"Well yes, I never changed. Anyway, let's go back to the topic shall we?"

"Right."

"There are two reasons why I'm so sure that the girl who looks like Saber is not Saber. First, a servant needs spiritual energy to stay here. In order to replenish her mana, she must eat human soul just like what Gilgamesh did in order to stay in this world. We both know that Saber is a noble spirit and she would never do such a thing. And lastly, the Holy Grail was destroyed, thus, her medium to this world was gone."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't you know? The medium that the servants need in order to answer the call of their masters was the Holy Grail. Without it, they would not be able to be here."

"I didn't know that."

Shirou took a deep breath, then he scratched his head. His face looked so sad.

"So you mean that the moment I ordered Saber to destroy the Holy Grail, I also closed the door that allows her to stay in this world?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. So you see, it is impossible that the woman you saw earlier is Saber."

Shirou was silent.

_I can never be with her…_

_I knew it from the start…_

_But… I never stopped hoping that someday we can be together again…_

"Why did we meet?"

"Pardon. What are you saying?"

"What is the sense of our adventure?"

"Shirou, please just accept it. You told me before that you're done dealing with it."

"I thought I would be fine. But after seeing that girl, I just realize my life was meaningless."

Rin got mad at Shirou, no, what she felt was pity. She walked towards to Shirou and touched his head. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't know what to do.

Then, all of a sudden a man appeared.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Change of Fate

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CHANGE OF FATE**

In the middle of the night, when the darkness filled the sky, a boy came from nowhere and broke the silence of Shirou's house. He has deep black eyes that have the power to threaten anyone. He started walking towards the room, when he saw Shirou he smiled at him like a demon hiding in the face of a boy. The wind blew, and the long dark hair of the boy moved with the direction of the breeze, that created a frightening image of a murderer. He continued walking towards Shirou and Rin without hesitation. Rin knew that they were in great danger, so she casted a spell and made a barrier to protect Shirou and herself from the devil. The wind blew harder and harder as the boy gets closer to them. The night was silent but the atmosphere of the room was dangerous.

"It's a sad evening now, isn't it? I wonder if it will rain. Some say that when it rains, the souls of the dead come down to this world and stay with the person they love. However, when the rain ends, all the souls return to the place where they belong. To others, it simply means that the sky is crying and the gods and goddesses feel sad about what is happening to the world. Now, Shirou may I know which one would you like to believe?" the boy said as he walked his way to them.

The boy finally reached them and then he saw the barrier that Rin made.

"This is barrier is really strong young Lady. You are good, let see how long it will last," after saying that, the boy raised his arms and destroyed the barrier that Tohsaka made.

Tohsaka was stunned by the boy's power, the barrier she made was so strong that even Berserker, the strongest servant of the 5th Holy Grail War, would have problems destroying it.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Rin impatiently asked. She demanded him to answer all of her questions. The moment she saw that little boy, she knew that he was dangerous.

"Easy Rin, I'm here to help," the little boy confidently answered.

"How did you…"

"Tohsaka, you are very popular in this town. That's why I know you, and besides I have been watching you, Ilya, Sakura, and that man for a long time. All of you are magi involved in the Holy Grail War that happened a year ago. How can I not recognize you?"

_His voice was as little but he is mature. He talked as if he was an adult who knows everything. How did he know the Holy Grail War? And what could be his purpose for breaking into Shirou's house like this?_

The room was silent, and only the sound of the wind could be heard.

"Do you know that you are trespassing? If I am not wrong you are the boy that I met on the park right? You told me that I could change my fate," Shirou broke the silence in that room.

"Well I guess I am trespassing, eh? Oh, my bad, I am sorry for not telling you that I will pay a visit," the boy paused for a while and then he smiled before he continued, "I can see that you wanted to know how you can change your fate. Your tragic fate that no one could endure except for you. For some reason, I feel sorry for you. You lost your real family, you lost your father Kirigitsu who helped you survive from the fire that happened eleven years ago when you were just a little boy, and worst, you lost your servant Saber, the very first girl that you love. What a sad story."

Shirou was silent, he remembered his past and all the pain he suffered for the past eleven years of his life.

He lost his real family on that fire. He was not able to do anything to save his parents. He saw his mother burning, she cried for help but no one was brave enough to risk his life to go to the burning house except for his father. The fire was too big that he could feel the warmth of that fire even if he was twenty meters away from their house. His father reached his mother but he was not able to get out of the house. In the end, his parents died inside that house. Before his father attempted to save his mother, he told Shirou to run away and save himself. After he saw what happened to his parents, Shirou ran away from the burning village. He heard the cries of the people around him, they were asking for help. How could he forget that tragic memory?

Then, there was his step father, he was Kirigitsu Emiya, whom he considered as his hero. He took care of Shirou and taught him many things about life. He helped him forget his tragic past, and made Shirou understood that he should move on with his life.

"Your present is more important than your past, Shirou. Remember this, as long as you have those people who care for you, you will be able to face the harsh reality of life. I believe in you my son."

He gave him the strength that he needed to become a better person. Kirigitsu Emiya was the one who saved him from the fire, and without him, Shirou would not have a second chance to live. However, every happy beginning has its tragic ending. After five years, the man he admired the most died in the merciless hand of Kotomine Kirei.

Lastly, he remembered the most amazing girl that he met during the 5th Holy Grail War, that person who taught him how to love without even realizing it. She was Saber, his servant in the Holy Grail War. He had fun memories with her. She was beautiful, charming, smart and attractive, who would not fall inlove with that kind of girl? Every moment with her was the happiest moments of his life. She was not perfect, she couldn't cook, she was impatient, and she didn't know how to show her feelings for him, despite of this, Shirou learned to love her even more because of her imperfection. He thought that maybe she could stay with him forever, no, he knew that she would not be with him for the rest of his life, but still he continued to love her. He lost her when the war was over. She went back to the place where she belongs. Since then, his life never returned back to normal. He missed the moment when he was training with her. He missed staring at her face while she was meditating. He missed everything about her.

All the pain he had and all the sacrifices he did were heart breaking to remember, but that boy reminded him how tragic his life was without hesitation.

He tried to move so that he could come back to the real world. Shirou closed his eyes.

_I have to move forward. I have to be free from all those things._

Then, he opened his eyes, gathered his strength, and started fixing his thoughts.

"Cut your long and worthless speech and get the point. Stop reminding me those things that I lost. Tell me, how can I change my destiny?"

The boy stared at Shirou, and smiled because he saw the pain in his eyes. Thus, he could say that he made Shirou suffer. He wanted to see him in agony. He wanted to see him hurting, but it was not the time for that, he has to do his mission and that was to tell Shirou what he could do to change his fate.

"I see, well then, I shall stop saying irrelevant things. But first, let me introduce myself, I am Shin, a magus from Takemiya family. And I have come here to help you to make the impossible thing possible, with the information I will tell you, you can change you fate."

"What information are you talking about? And why will you help Shirou?" Tohsaka asked while she was looking at the boy directly to his eyes.

"I don't need to answer your questions Tohsaka. The important thing is that Shirou can be with his beloved Saber again," the boy answered with a smile in his lips.

Rin couldn't believe what she just heard, Saber being with Shirou is impossible. She looked at the boy with amusement, she couldn't find a way for Shirou and Saber to be together.

Shirou looked at Shin, then, he slowly stood up. He took a deep breath and walked towards the boy. Shirou could feel his heart beating so fast. Silence filled the room, no one talked or even made a sound.

"Tell me how?"

Shin smiled as he slowly sat down beside Rin, then he asked Shirou to sit down with them. He closed his eyes then he remembered the 5th Holy Grail War and damages it brought to the magi who were involved in it. He saw how Shirou did his best in order to protect the people he loved.

"I don't trust you," Rin said.

How could she trust that boy? He came from nowhere and all of a sudden, he said things that were impossible. What could be the reason why he would help Shirou. She couldn't find any logic with his actions.

"I'm not expecting you to trust me. I cannot see any reason why you should. Anyway, I'm not forcing you to trust a little boy who went to this house, broke the barrier you made and said something that is quite impossible. You are a smart girl Rin, and you do not trust anyone at all except for those people whom you already knew. I cannot blame you for that. Ever since you lost your father, you learned how to stand on your feet, you don't need anyone's help. In short, you are independent. Just so you know, I don't care if you trust me or not. It is not you that I need to share the information I know," the boy answered Rin with confidence.

The wind blew harder. They could hear the sound of the leaves dancing with the strong wind.

"So tell me Shin, how can I be with Saber?"

"Well, there is spell that could help you to travel in back in time. You could go to Saber's time and bring her back in this world."

"What? I've never heard of that spell before. That is impossible! A spell like that doesn't exist!" Rin awkwardly said.

"This spell was never taught to your family Rin. No, actually only our family knows of the existence of this spell. It is very strong that it requires eleven magi to perform it. One cannot do it alone because it requires strong energy from magi before it could work."

"Eleven magi?"

"Yes, eleven magi are needed. The spell could only be performed when it is full moon. "

"I see."

Shin Takemiya put his right hand on his pocket, and then he get a necklace that has a blue stone and gave it to Shirou.

"This will help you to find the remaining magi. The stone in the necklace changes its color from blue to green when a magus is near. And when that person touches this stone, it will glow. I put a spell on this on the stone, so that it will only recognize the magus that is not a part of the Holy Grail War. In short, it would not change its color when it came in contact with you, Rin, Ilya and Sakura. Thus, you will not have any problem in tracing if there is a magus."

Shirou was so happy; at last, he could be with Saber.

_Saber wait for me. I'll bring you back._

_xxx_

Rin went out from the room so that Shirou and Shin could talk without her disturbing them, she decided to leave Shirou and went back to her mansion.

xxx

Shin left Shirou after he discussed everything about the spell. He went outside the room and walked his way to the dinning room.

He saw a letter written in a white band paper, the moment he saw the hand writing, he already knew who wrote it.

_Shirou,_

_By the time you read this letter, I guess I'm already gone. I have to go home early because there is something that I have to do. _

_Let's see Ilya tomorrow at Fujimura's place. We will be needing her help._

_-Tohsaka Rin_

After reading the letter, Shirou heard a noise from his tummy.

"Geez, I'm hungry."

Shirou ate his dinner, went to his room and slept.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Murderer

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE MURDERER**

"_You have to kill that boy! He would bring chaos to this world!"_

"_How can you say that? He is our child! We couldn't kill him. I won't allow anyone to hurt my baby. I love him, and I would not hesitate to protect him even if I have to risk my life!"_

"_It's better sacrifice one baby than to sacrifice the lives of all the people in this place. Think of our people. Their lives are more important than that child."_

"_No! I will not allow you to kill him. You would have to kill me first before you could lay a finger on my baby."_

"_What the hell? Hey! Stop messing around! Don't be selfish, that child has to die. That is his fate from the moment he was born, and no one can change that! He was destined to die!"_

"_I can't! I can't see my baby dying!"_

"_You're not the only one who feels sorry for that child. I'm his father, do you think I don't love him? I want to see him grow up, I want to know the first word he would say, and I want to teach him everything I know about magic. But, he has to die in order to save the people of this nation."_

_The woman ran away from her husband. She carried the baby and hugged him tight. She went to the forest where no one could see her and mumbled words. All of a sudden, she saw a black hole and then, she cried._

Shirou woke up from his dream. He felt the sweat all over his body.

_It's just a dream. But, what was that all about?_

Shirou tried to sleep again but he couldn't so he decided to take a walk outside his house. He thought of his dream. He never had a weird dream like that before. His dreams are usually connected to his life. Usually, it's about his past.

_Fate huh, the man said that it is that baby's fate to die from the moment he was born. What a cruel father!_

Shirou didn't realize that he went to the place where the fire took place eleven years ago. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes. The place never changed after eleven years. The grasses were still dry and so were the trees and other plants. There was no sign of any living thing in that place. There were no animals or even a tiny insect. When he was young, those things always puzzle his mind.

Some of the government stuff tried to plant trees in that place but they failed. Those plants eventually died after one or two weeks. They continued to plant trees but they always end up in failure. After three years, they gave up.

It was then when he fought Kirei that he found out why no plants grew in that place. It was all because of Kirei's wish to the Holy Grail to destroy everything. The Holy Grail was so powerful that the effect of one's wish could last forever.

He tried to relax his mind and body, Shirou tried to forget those things and move on.

_Many things have happened. There are times that I wanted to give up and surrender. But whenever I feel like giving up, her image would appear on my mind. And I will progress to live and pursue my dream_.

"I have to live. I have to survive so that we can be together again."

He felt the wind touching his skin. It gave him a chill, he decided to open his eyes.

All of a sudden, he saw a tall man with white hair. He has red eyes and white complexion. At first, Shirou thought that the man was an albino.

The man stared at him like a fierce tiger who was about to kill its prey. His red eyes were so frightening that if someone saw it, he would surely run away from him. The man was different from Shin, he was a real killer who would not hesitate to take someone's life away.

Shirou wanted to move but his body was paralyzed. The man cast a spell on Shirou to stop him from moving. The next thing he knew, the white haired man drew his sword. The light from the moon shone in his weapon. The sword was sharp that it could cut even a diamond.

The man walked towards Shirou. He could feel his heart beating so fast. He was scared of that man. Shirou knew that the man would kill him. But he couldn't think of any reason why the white haired man would do that. The war was over long time ago, there was absolutely no reason why he should be killed.

The man struck the sword to Shirou's left arm. Blood came out from the wound. Shirou felt the pain in his left arm. He wanted to scream because of the pain but his body was still paralyzed.

Shirou closed his eyes and concentrated. It's been a long time since he fought someone as strong as that man. His strength could be compared to the servants in Holy Grail War.

_Could it be that he is a servant? A normal man would never have that kind of strength. And his sword, I'm sure that it was made in the time of war when samurais still exist. But it can't be! Servants were not supposed to exist in this world because the Holy Grail is gone. And I've never seen him in the last war._

"You think you can change your fate huh?" the man said as he closed his eyes and used his sword to struck Shirou's left arm again.

Shirou could no longer endure the pain, he wanted to fight back but he could not do anything about his situation. He saw the wound in his arm, it gave off a lot of blood. He knew that he would die if he would not do anything.

With all the strength Shirou has, he used his power to free himself.

"I can see that you are strong, have you been practicing tracing?"

Shirou did not answer the man, he concentrated on making a weapon. He imagined two daggers that Archer used in his battle with Lancer and Berserker. From scratch of his imagination, his weapons appeared. Those were the legendary daggers, the Kanshou and Bakuya, which was created by a Chinese Artisan. The Chinese Artisan used that weapon to kill his wife in order to make that weapon superior of all. It was so strong that no one was able to defeat the artisan whenever he uses it in is battle.

"Shirou, before we continue our battle let me ask you one thing."

Shirou nodded as a sign of his approval. The man looked directly to his eyes before he continued.

"Are you still willing to change your fate, to be with the one you love, even if you have to risk the lives of other people? You know that saving someone means not saving other people."

Shirou was quiet. He did not answer the man. For him, Saber was the most important person to him and now that he has a chance to be with her, he would not let that opportunity slip away.

_I love her and that's all I know._

He jumped up in the air and attacked the white haired man. However, the man was able to use his sword to dodge Shirou's attack. When their swords clashed, it created a loud sound that could scare anyone who would pass by the park. They swung their swords to hit each other, every minute was important. Every move was perfect, even if Shirou's left arm was wounded, he fought the man with all his might.

But the man was stronger than Shirou, he gathered all his strength and used his sword to destroy the two daggers. Shirou fell to the ground, the white haired man continued attacking him.

Shirou used his power to create a shield, but again the man was able to destroy it. He was able to get up from the ground, and created the two daggers again. That time he made it even stronger and sharper than before. Shirou swung the daggers but he failed to cut the target. The man's movement was so fast that he couldn't see him anymore. All of a sudden, the man disappeared. Shirou could his feel the presence but he couldn't see him so he decided to close his eyes to feel the white haired man's aura.

_If I can't see him, then I will use my instinct to fight him. I can't die yet! I need to…_

The man attacked him, Shirou was able to avoid the attack, but he fell on the ground because the man punched him. The man's power was really strong, whether Shirou admit it or not, there was absolutely no way that he could beat that guy.

The man moved even faster than before, then, he struck Shirou's right arm. Shirou screamed in agony. Now, Shirou couldn't use both of his arms. The man continued the attack, and Shirou's body was badly wounded. He has wounds all over his body.

"Die!"

The man struck him to his right chest, Shirou screamed even louder than before, he knew that he could no longer fight but he used all his strength to create a strong barrier to protect himself. Even if he couldn't beat him, atleast he could protect himself.

_I couldn't die yet! I have to see her! And I would not let anyone get in my way!_

The man tried to destroy the barrier but it was too strong that his sword was cut into two. Even if he lost his sword, the man continued to destroy the barrier by punching it. He had to kill Shirou now, he must kill him before it was too late. He had his reason, and if he failed, there is no way that he could forgive himself.

"I can see that you wanted to kill me that much, but I'm sorry I will not allow you to do that. I have to live, I have to see her again, and if I die now, I will not be able to do that anymore. I know you have your reason why you are doing this, but as you can see, I have my reason why I must survive. I know that she needs me too, she has her tragic past in that kingdom. And I want to be the person who can help her to move on."

The man did not listen to Shirou, he continued punching the barrier. Shirou saw that his protection was getting weaker and his body could not support the barrier anymore.

Finally, the man destroyed the barrier. He grabbed Shirou's collar and punched him hundreds of times. Shirou couldn't fight any longer, he doesn't have enough strength left.

"I have to kill you now, it is better to lose your life than to lose the lives of the people of this place."

When Shirou heard what the man said, he struggled to move, even if both of his hands are wounded, he still tried to survive. Only a miracle could save him from the hand of that murderer who was so desperate to kill him. The man grabbed the other half of his sword. He raised Shirou and struck his left chest. Shirou couldn't feel the pain anymore. His body was numb. He knew that he would die any minutes from now, but he never lose his faith. He had to live, not only for himself, but he had to live for Saber too.

Shirou concentrated, and with the very last strength of his body, he tried to imagine something that would help him to survive. His body gave off red light that, it was as hot as fire that the man threw him. The man's hands were burned. Shirou stood up and looked at the man. He looked like a living inferno and his eyes were so dangerous. Shirou did not only regain his strength but he became even stronger than before.

The man knew how strong Shirou was but he did not expect him to posses such power. He knew that he was in danger and he needed to escape, he got his broken sword and disappeared.

xxx

A girl appeared in front of Shirou, he looked at her, and the light from his body vanished. He smiled at her and before he lost his consciousness, he thanked her.

"Saber, thank you for coming."

The girl looked at him with irritation

"Idiot, I'm not Saber!"

xxx

The white haired man watched the girl as she healed Shirou's wounds from a far distant place. Then, he looked back at his comrades.

"I'm sorry, I was not able to kill him. I am ready to face my punishment for failing my mission."

There were a total of five people in that place including the man who fought Shirou. Their leader smiled at him.

"What made you think that I would punish you, we are brothers here. You risk your life earlier, which is heroic. Relax, we still have more than a month to kill him so that we can stop him from travelling back in time. But we have to make sure that he would die before the full moon comes."

All the white haired men with red eyes disappeared. They left no trace of their existence in that place.

_**To be continued….**_


	6. Chapter 5: True Identity

**CHAPTER FIVE: TRUE IDENTITY**

Rin looked up at the night sky, it was dark but yet it was beautiful. The stars shone like diamond in the sky. They were scattered in heaven, they were so wonderful. Rin closed her eyes and relaxed her mind. The cold wind blew, everything was so perfect. She was supposed to be relaxing but….

"_Idiot! I'm not Saber!"_

She remembered what she said to the idiot who ruined her perfect night.

_That night Rin couldn't sleep, she was not sure if it's because of the strange boy or the strange day she had. So she decided to walk outside and relax for a while. While she was walking, a strange red light caught her attention so she decided to go to where it came from. Then she saw a white haired man and a red haired boy fighting against each other, she stared at the boy and realized that she knew him._

"_The strange red light came from him? What the hell is going on here?"_

_She took a deep breath, and then after the white haired man disappeared, she ran towards the red haired boy and held to her arms._

"_Saber, thank you for coming."_

_Those were the last words that he said, then, he lost his consciousness._

Rin stared at Shirou, she smiled for a while, but after few seconds she punched him. But he did not wake up, probably because of exhaustion.

"How many times do I have to help you? What an idiot!"

Rin closed her eyes, she remembered the time when Archer was fighting against Lancer. They figured that there was someone who saw them, the Holy Grail War was a secret battle between seven masters and their servants who came from different time, in order to win, they have to kill the master or the servant, but usually, they choose to kill the master because it was easier to win that way. The servants are legendary heroes, who came from the past or from the future. No ordinary man was supposed to know about it, so when Lancer saw the boy, he decided to kill him.

Rin ran to the place where she thought Lancer was. Then she saw a man lying on the floor. At first, she was just planning to stay at the man's side before he dies but when she saw who it was, she made a decision. That man was important to her.

She used the red necklace that was given to her by her father to revive him. Then she left.

Archer asked her why did she do that, but she did not answer him back.

"Just like old times, eh."

She used magic to heal man's wounds, it took her long time and large amount of energy to heal him.

The rain started falling, it felt like the heaven was crying. If only the rain could wash away the pain in Rin's heart. All her miseries and triumphs, if only….

She closed her eyes, she remembered the man she admired the most. He left him during the 4th Holy Grail War, he was one of the masters who were chosen to fight for the Holy Grail War. That man was no other than her father.

She was always pretending that everything was alright, and that she was strong. But no matter how hard she pretend, there was a person whom she couldn't fool, and that person was herself. Sometimes she wished that she was just a simple person, that she was not a magus. Will everything be alright? Will she be able to live a happy life? Rin was always wearing a mask, a mask that shows only her strong side. But deep inside, she was crying. The real her wanted to be happy, she wanted to be with her father and her sister Sakura.

She remembered when she was young, when Sakura was taken away from her by Matou.

_Rin was playing in the middle of the other kids on the grass. Though very young, she already shows signs of the beautiful face she has inherited from her mother._

_"Rin-chan."_

_Kariya, one of the masters of the fourth holy grail war, called waving a hand. As soon as she notices Rin rushes toward him with a bright smile._

_"Welcome back, uncle Kariya! Did you bring me another present?"_

_"Now, Rin, watch your manners..."_

_The young girl seems to be oblivious to the voice of her embarrassed mother. Rin's eyes shine with expectation, and Kariya, responding with the same smile, holds out one of the two presents he carries behind his back._

_"Waah, beautiful..."_

_An elaborate brooch made of glass beads of various sizes captures the heart of the girl at the first glance. Though it might seem a bit much for a girl her age, Kariya is well aware that Rin has precocious tastes._

_"Uncle, thank you as always. I will take care of it."_

_"Ha ha, if you like it, uncle is happy too."_

_Gently stroking Rin's head, Kariya looks for the intended recipient of the other present he brought._

_For some reason, she is nowhere to be found in the park.._

_"Say, so where's Sakura-chan?"_

_Hearing Kariya's question, Rin's smile immediately vanished._

_Her face looked as if she had stopped thinking at all, the face of a resigned child forced to mindlessly accept reality._

_"Sakura, she's, already gone."_

_With a blank look, Rin gave a monotonous reply, then as if avoiding Kariya's questions, she ran back to the kids she was playing with earlier._

Even as a child, she has to be strong and pretend that everything was fine. She was the successor of the Tohsaka family, she has to be strong. That's why… that's why…

She never cried when they took Sakura away from her…

She never cried even if her father died….

_I will never show the world how sad I am…._

_I will never cry…_

_I want them to see me as the strong successor of our family…._

_But if someone sees my pain …._

_I think I'm rewarded…_

And Rin was really rewarded. There was a man who saw her pain, back then they were in the rooftop of their school, she told the man about her father. She also told him that she was not sad about it. The man did not agree with her, instead he told her that everyone would be sad if someone they love died. Back then, she was happy. There was someone who saw the real her.

_I guess that's the reason why I want to help Shirou…_

_He saw the real me…_

_The other side of me that I have been hiding all this time…_

The rain continued to fall, Tohsaka suddenly remembered what Shin said.

"_It's a sad evening now, isn't it? I wonder if it will rain. Some say that when it rains, the souls of the dead come down to this world and stay with the person they love. However, when the rain ends, all the souls return to the place where they belong. To others, it simply means that the sky is crying and the gods and goddesses feel sad about what is happening to the world. Now, Shirou may I know which one do you prepare? Or maybe, which one would you like to believe?"_

If it was true, will her father go down to earth and be with her?

No one knows, but one thing is for sure, she wanted to be with him. Even if after the rain he has to go back to heaven.

Rin carried Shirou, he was heavy. Good thing she saw a taxi, after few seconds she called it.

The taxi driver saw that she was carrying someone so he helped her.

Rin was soaking wet, and yet her beauty could still be seen. The driver stared at her for a while, he was mesmerized by her beauty. She has long dark hair, cute face, and beautiful blue eyes. For a moment he did not talk, he even forgot to ask where he should drive them.

The driver focused, he has a work to do, the boy with the beautiful lady caught his attention.

"So what happened to your boyfriend? Is he drank?" he asked.

Rin just stared at him with angry eyes. Who is that guy to ask such foolish things? She looked at Shirou. She decided to go to his place.

The driver sensed that he made the girl mad. After hearing Rin's order, he drove them as fast as he can. It only took him 10 minutes to drive them to Shirou's house.

The driver helped the young lady to carry the boy. It was still raining, but he didn't care if he got wet, as long as he could help the young lady. Rin paid him, and after that, he ran through the rain and returned to his cab.

Rin looked for the band aid kit and used it to cover Shirou's wounds, magic was not enough to heal the external wound. For minutes, she was looking at him, thinking how stupid and careless that man was. He was always like that, doing thing that he couldn't control. Rin touched his face, even if he was soaking wet she could still feel his warmth. He has warm heart too, he was probably the kindest person she has ever seen. He wanted to help everyone even if he has to sacrifice himself. It was his dream to become the Hero of Justice, which she thinks was absurd. Everyone knows that in order to save someone, some things had to be sacrifice.

Rin continued to stare at Shirou for a long time. Till….

"Tohsaka, why are you staring at me?"

Shirou woke up and touched his head. He could still feel the pain a;; over his body, his vision was blurred. He knew that Rin helped him again. That always happened. He remembered the time when Berserker suddenly showed up with his master after they talked to Kirei. Saber fought Berserker, but she was not strong enough to beat that monster. When Saber was about to be killed by Berserker, he pushed her away, but he was not able to defend himself against the attacked. The almost died back then, if Rin did not help him he would surely be dead by now. She carried him back to his home and healed his wounds.

"I just love making fun of your stupid face that's why I was staring at you. Shouldn't you be thanking me? I carried you here, well that's with the help of the taxi driver. And I was soaking wet in the rain because of you, I think that you should apologize and stop asking questions," Rin answered confidently while she was brushing her hair.

"Ah, I'm really sorry," Shirou answered, even if he was dizzy he tried to focus his attention, "So what happened? All I could remember was fighting a big man. Then I lost my consciousness."

"Shouldn't I be the one who's asking you what happened?" Rin interrupted, she was quite irritated to him but still she continued talking calm with soft tone, "Why were you fighting him?"

"He attacked me, I don't know why he did that. I was just sitting in one of the bench thinking of my dream, and then all of a sudden he showed up and used his sword to attack me. He is very strong, like a servant."

Rin did not answer him immediately. She was thinking, but no matter how hard she thinks, she couldn't find any logic with the enemy's action.

"Describe him, maybe we'll find relevant information once we've found his background and where family he came from."

Shirou closed his eyes and tried to remember the appearance of the man who attacked him, "He has red eyes and white hair."

"Red eyes and white hair, eh. I think I know a family who has that trait. But I'm not really sure, I will have to do some research," Rin said, "Now, tell me everything that happened."

"I woke up because I had this weird dream, since I couldn't sleep anymore I've decided to walk outside. Then I arrived at that park. All of a sudden he appeared, and used his eyes to paralyze me. Then we started fighting."

"Okay- that's really informing, did he say something that can be a clue why he attacked you?"

"Nah, there nothing he said. And to be honest I don't have any idea why he attacked me. I mean the Holy Grail War is long over, there's no need for him to kill me or whatsoever," Shirou closed his eyes, then all of a sudden he remembered what the man had said, "Wait, he asked me a question."

"What did he ask?"

"He asked me if I am still willing to change my fate, to be with the one I love, even if I have to risk the lives of other people."

"So what did you answer?"

"I did not answer him. But I think the question he asked involves Saber, it is as if he is making me choose between my dream of becoming the Hero of Justice and changing my fate," Shirou paused for a while, "And I did not hesitate that time, I choose her. I know that it is against what I believe in. But, she's the most important thing to me and I am willing to risk everything for her. I just want to be with her. I don't know. I'm really confused now."

"So you're telling me that you no longer think that you can be a Hero of Justice, that you can't save everyone?"

"Well, not really. But I just realize that she's my priority and if I will have to pick, I will surely pick her."

Rin touched her long and soft hair. She knew that Shirou was having a hard time. He just realized that his dream couldn't come true. Because right now he was hesitating, did his father go through the same thing? Where he has to choose, and realize that his dream was impossible?

_Maybe … that's the reason why he told me that his dream can't come true._

"Shirou."

"What is it?"

"How can you save anyone if you are half-hearted? You know what I mean, a half-hearted person cannot do anything right. Usually they end up failing."

"Yeah, you're right about that. But, I still want to live that dream."

"Before you can become a Hero of justice, I think you should fix your heart first. Once you're done fixing it, that's the time when you can save others. Remember, before saving anyone, you must start saving yourself first."

Shirou listened carefully to Rin, she was right. He should start with himself, because if he was broken, he would not be able to help anyone.

"And besides, I don't think you have to choose between saving everyone and changing your fate."

"Really?"

"To be honest, as for now, I don't think you can become the Hero of Justice. But I do believe that after you travel in Saber's time and bring her here, you'll become a better person than you are now, of course you can fix your heart by then. I do believe that being with her will help you to get a step closer to your dream. "

Rin's answer was short but it awakened Shirou. She was right, everything that she said was true. He closed his eyes, and thought of his past, all of his experiences and his triumphs. When he opened it, he saw a new hope. All of that was thanks to Rin.

"Thank you Rin."

"Why are you thanking me? Shirou, you really are stupid."

A cold wind blew, it gave him a chill. Shirou thought that Rin might be cold. He stood up then went to his room to get a jacket, and then he gave it to Rin.

"What is this for?" Rin asked.

"I think you're cold. Wear that."

Rin followed Shirou and wore the jacket. She looked at the clock, it was already 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I better go home now Shirou. I need to do some research about that white haired man, maybe we'll find something about him. Our family has information about almost all family who uses magic."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll get an umbrella for you; I don't want you to catch cold because of helping me."

"Thank you."

Shirou stood up to get umbrella for her. Then he watched her while she was walking.

"Hey, Shirou!"

Shirou looked back at Rin.

"What is it?"

"Sometimes your dream is keeping you from seeing what is real."

"I can't understand you. What do you mean?"

Rin did not answer. She closed her eyes and continued to walk away from the man she cares about. She did not even dare to look back at him.

_Saber is your dream…._

_And the real thing is…._

_Me…._

xxx

Rin looked at the papers, after few minutes she sneezed. She touched her head, it was warm.

_Am I sick? _

Even if she was not feeling well, she still continued to read.

_**To be continued… **_

**Author's Note:** The flashback of Rin past when she was in the playground was taken from Fate Zero that was translated by baka-tsuki.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

**CHAPTER SIX: REUNION**

"Shirou let's go on a date!"

The cute little girl with white long hair said while waving at him. She smiled at Shirou happily.

It's been a long time since he last saw Ilya, she was still as cute as usual. Her white soft hair became longer, her red eyes were still the same. She may look like a simple girl, but behind those cute smiles hides a dangerous girl. Ilya was one of the masters of the previous Holy Grail War. She summoned Berserker, the strongest servant, and she almost killed Shirou and Rin.

That morning, Shirou and Rin went to Fujimura's house to talk to Ilya. Even if Fujimura was quite abnormal, she has a beautiful house. It was western style, the living room has big red couch with soft pillows, the television was flat screen and with just one look a person can tell that it was expensive. At the middle of the living room, there was a circular table that looked like a diamond. There was also a chandelier that looked like crystal hanging at the top of the living room. There were some antique vases beside the television, and there were expensive paintings hanging on the wall.

"Eh, what did you say? Ilya you're kidding right?" Shirou answered while scratching his head.

"Nah~ why would I be kidding? Shirou let's go on a date," Ilya happily answered.

Ilya jumped to Shirou and hugged him tight. She was really energetic that day, maybe because she missed him so much. Shirou did not know what to do, Ilya was hugging him so tight that he couldn't breathe anymore. Even if he was asking Ilya to stop, she wasn't listening. Shirou looked at Rin, he was hoping that somehow she could help him, but he was wrong, Rin was laughing at him and it seems to him that she was enjoying seeing him suffer.

"Okay Ilya, I have to look for the remaining magi. We don't have enough time to go on a date," Shirou said while he was trying to escape from Ilya deadly arms.

Ilya let go of his neck when she heard what he said.

"Eh~" Ilya's mood changed, she stared at Shirou with threatening eyes, "Really Shirou? You don't want to go with me? Okay, if that's what you really want there's nothing I can do right? But be sure that you are ready with its consequence."

Shirou knew that Ilya was threatening him. What will she do? No one knows because she was an unpredictable girl. Sometimes she was like a child, but most of the time she acts like a matured lady.

They heard loud sound of footsteps coming from the second floor. The tiger was now awake. With her hyperactive voice she shouted at them.

"Hey! Why are you here? Oh~ and Tohsaka-san is here too!"

Taiga walked closer to Shirou. She looked at him closely with anger in her eyes, but her mood changed after seeing Shirou's green necklace.

"Eh~ Shirou? I like your necklace! It is green, my favorite color!"

Shirou just stared at the tiger.

"Saber has green eyes too!" Ilya interrupted and started to hug Shirou again.

"Ah, Saber? She's a cousin of yours who lived her for two weeks right?"

"Yap! She's Shirou's servant in 5th the Holy Grail War," Ilya said with demonic tone.

Shirou was shocked, he did not expect Ilya to say that to Fujimura. He stared at the tiger was looking at him with curious eyes.

_ There she goes, I'm sure that she'll interrogate me now! _

"I told you to be ready for the consequence of your action right?" Ilya quietly whispered to his right ear.

"What are servant and Holy Grail War? What is that all about? And is Saber-chan your cousin? Or you just made that up to fool me?" the tiger started asking series of question but Shirou couldn't answer any of them.

"Erm…"

"Shirou! Answer me!"

Ilya was enjoying tormenting Shirou when suddenly she remembered that she was asking Shirou to go on a date with her. Then, she started to tell Shirou that he has to go with her or else she will not help him.

Shirou didn't know what to do, or what to say. Taiga and Ilya, are the most ferocious women he had ever met, and they were both talking at the same time. He didn't know to whom he should talk to or listen to. Should he explain everything to Fuji-nee or should he answer Ilya? He was indeed in danger.

"…Holy Grail War a battle?…."

"…onii-chan, if you will not come with me …."

The two girls continued talking. Shirou didn't know how to deal with them.

_Just great! How am I supposed to answer two girl's questions at once?_

The atmosphere was suffocating, if Shirou would not do something he would surely suffer.

"Okay, one question at a time. I can't deal with the two of you at the same time."

The two girls stopped talking, they were waiting for Shirou to tell them who should talk first. But they waited forever, because of that, they started talking again.

Shirou looked at Rin, he was asking for her help. She just smiled at him.

_I don't think she'll help me. What a life? _

All of a sudden, Rin threw two pillows straight to Ilya and Fujimura's faces.

"I guess both of you will stop talking now," Rin smiled and winked at Shirou, "Now, should we discuss what to do to help that man and stop asking for non-sense questions?"

The two girls did not answer. Perhaps they've realized that they need to stop and start trying to help Shirou. Well that's what Rin thought.

Rin looked at Shirou as if she was saying that everything was fine now. He answered her back and said thanks.

Rin was a reliable girl. She always know what to do when thing were getting out of controlled. She was a smart girl, and Shirou really respects her.

Shirou and Rin stared at each other while smiling.

They did not notice the eyes of two girls that were in fire. They want revenge, slowly, the got pillows and with all the strength they have, they threw the pillow to Rin's face.

Fujimura and Ilya started laughing. They really enjoy doing crazy stuff. There was a time when they saw a cockroach, Fujimura was scared of that insect but Ilya wasn't. Ilya killed the insect and play with it. Fujimura was screaming because Ilya was throwing the insect to her. That time they were enemies, but this time they were allies, their enemy was no other than the girl who threw pillows on them and that is Tohsaka Rin.

Shirou was not happy with what they did to Rin but he was enjoying seeing his friends playing like children.

"Man that was fun!"

"Yeah! I was really happy with what we did!"

Rin resurrected from the dead, she heard everything that they say. She got angry and got two pillows, with all her strength, she threw it to straight to Ilya and Fujimura's faces.

"That was fun? You were happy with what you did? What am I, a thing that you can throw pillows at?" Rin angrily said.

Fujimura and Ilya ran to Rin, each of them got a pillow and started throwing at each other. Two against one, but even if Rin was alone, she was able to defend herself and fight back.

Shirou was just staring at them, they seem like they're having fun. The three were playing like children. But he had to stop them, there is no time to waste so he decided to speak up his mind.

"Rin, Ilya and Fuji-nee, I think that all of you must stop this at once."

All of them looked at Shirou, and then they smiled. Slowly, the three girls got one pillow each. Shirou knew what the girls were planning to do so he tried to stop them. But it was too late, they threw all the three pillows to him.

Shirou fell to the ground, he didn't expect that to happen. He heard the girls laughing and teasing him. Shirou stood up and looked at the girls with a smile.

"It's not bad to have fun for a while," Shirou said while getting one pillow.

All of them throw pillows at each. They fight in a tag team, it was Rin and Shirou versus Ilya and Fujimura. At first Ilya's team was winning, but Rin's team did not gave up. They were playing like children. Who would ever think that they were masters in the 5th Holy Grail War?

Then, they heard the crick of the door. Someone just entered the house. It was Sakura, after seeing her friends fighting, she just stared at them.

They just realized that they should stop now.

xxx

Sakura still couldn't believe what she saw. All of them were quiet. No one talked or even tried to make a noise.

One minute passed. But still no one talked.

Two minutes.

Three.

Shirou smiled at everyone, he scratched his head and laughed aloud.

They just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"That was fun, I've never been that happy for more than a year. Common guys, what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy throwing pillows at each other?" Shirou said while laughing.

Rin just stared at him. She was irritated with him.

_What have I done? I, the successor of the Tohsaka, played like a kid. Unbelievable!_

Ilya laughed together with Shirou, she seemed to agree with him.

"Eh~ that was fun, I wanna play like that again. I~ mean, umm, how should I say this? Ah! I just saw how Rin plays like an idiot! Hahaha! That was fun, and Fuji-nee looks like obasan that is pretending to be a young girl! And…"

Ilya looked at Shirou's eyes.

"It was my first time to see Shirou that happy again after Saber left."

Shirou closed his eyes, he was really happy. So Ilya noticed that he was pretending to be happy all those time. She was a simple girl who has keen observation. Who would ever think that she could see his real feelings?

"Ah! I just remember Shirou-chan!" Fujimura shouted with high energy.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Shirou-chan?"

"But Shirou-chan sounds good!"

"But I'm no longer a child Fuji-nee. In fact, I'm already 18."

"Whatever! I just want to know everything about Saber, the servant thing… and everything that happened last year! You have to tell me everything! And I mean now!"

Before Shirou could even respond, Ilya started to talk about the date.

_Ou, here we go again._

"Ilya, may I ask you why you want to have a date with me?"

"Eh~ did you forget? Last year when you were planning to go on a date with Saber? I want to go with you too but Rin," Ilya paused then she looked at Rin, "Knock me to sleep! How can I forget that! That was so bad. I wanted to go! I wanted to eat food with you and to buy things like a boyfriend and girlfriend do!"

"Wait Ilya? What did you just say? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Aren't you too young for me?"

"Hello I'm just around your age! And I love Shirou so much!"

Rin interrupted the two of them. She couldn't stand that anymore.

"But Ilya, you know how Shirou feels for Saber right?"

"Eh~ of course I do. Hahaha! Who cares? Then I'll be Shirou's girlfriend for now, but when Saber comes back, then she'll be his girlfriend."

"That is so absurd!"

"Absurd? But I really like Shirou. He's going to be a good toy."

"I thought you love him? Then why is he a toy?"

"Eh~ you didn't understand me? Rin I never thought that you have a low IQ!"

"Just what did you say?"

"I said you have a low IQ! Isn't it obvious? I love Shirou as my toy."

"Huh?"

Shirou just looked at Ilya, sometimes, no, actually most of the time he couldn't understand her. Her reasoning is quite unique.

"What about the boyfriend thing? You can't have him as a boyfriend if you think of him as a toy," Rin asked.

"Eh~ you still don't get it do you? Isn't it nice to have your toy as your boyfriend? That will be really romantic!"

"A toy as a boyfriend?" Shirou inquired with surprise.

Rin stopped talking and started laughing. She couldn't believe what she just heard. And Shirou's reaction was really funny too.

Ilya stared at Rin with serious eyes, it is as if she was trying to tell her something. Rin looked directly to Ilya's eyes. They were talking to each other without using words. It was Rin who looked away and smiled at Shirou.

"Okay, I give up. You win Ilya, and Shirou I think you should go with her even just for today."

"Eh~ Tohsaka you're kidding right?" Shirou couldn't believe what he heard.

Fujimura raised her hand, as if she wanted to talk but before she could even speak Rin started to talk.

"Fujimura-sensei, I'm the one who will tell you the whole story. So just let the two of them go."

"No! It is Shirou who should tell me the story. He's the one who lied to me."

"I lied to you too when I said that my house was renovated, so both of us lied to you. I think I should tell the story to you."

"Eh~ really?"

"Yes, so go to your room first and change you clothes, I can't concentrate in telling you the story if you're still wearing your pajamas."

Fujimura suddenly blushed, she forgot to change her clothes. She ran to her room and picked her clothes. When she returned back to the group, everyone was gone except for Sakura.

"Where did everybody go?"

"….."

Sakura just stared at her. Then she offered her some foods. Fujimura smiled and happily accepted her offer.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 7: Pieces of the Puzzle

**CHAPTER SEVEN: PIECES OF THE PUZZLE**

"_So tell me Rin, why should I go with her?"_

"_I think she knows where to find the remaining magi."_

"_Really? Are you sure about that?"_

"_Nah, I'm not but I can feel that she asked you on a date because of that."_

"_Rin, you got to be kidding me."_

"_Anyway, give me that necklace. I might find a magus while I'm walking my way home."_

_Shirou gave the necklace to Rin. After few seconds she raised her arms and waved at Ilya._

"_Go now, your girlfriend is waiting."_

_Shirou wanted to answer Rin that Ilya is not and will never be his girlfriend but Rin did not give him a chance, she walked away and went to Fujimura's house._

In the end there was nothing he could do. He trusts Rin, and all her decisions lead to a good ending, that's why he was always following her.

Shirou was walking in the mall while holding Ilya's hand, she requested him to do that. Then, they bought some pop corn and watched a movie together.

Somehow, Shirou was enjoying their date, well, he didn't think of that date as a date with someone special. He thought that it was just a friendly date. Ilya was really fun to be with even if she was threatening him sometimes. She was funny and wanted to try new things. Not everyday that she could go to a mall with Shirou, so she was doing crazy stuff.

They decided to take a break and bought ice cream. Issei, Shirou's friend and the Student Body's president in their school, saw them and greeted Shirou.

"Yoh? How have you been Emiya-kun. I haven't seen you in a while," Issei said.

"I'm fine Issei. How about you?"

Issei did not answer, a cute little girl who was eating an ice cream caught his attention. _Who is she?_ Issei thought. He has never seen her before.

"So who is this little girl? Is she a cousin of yours?"

Shirou smiled at him. _If only you know who she is Issei, she's a great pain in the ass._ Before he could speak and explain who that little girl was, Ilya started talking.

"Nah, I'm not his cousin. I'm Shirou's girlfriend!"

"Huh?" Issei was surprised, and then he looked at Shirou, "Really? This little girl is your girlfriend? I didn't know that you like little girls. Huh! Could it be that you are a pedophile? I can't believe that I have a pedophile friend like you. I am ashamed of you."

Shirou knew that couldn't stop Issei from talking so he decided just to watch him as talked hysterically like an idiot before he explain everything to him.

When Issei was done with his speech, Shirou took a deep breath, now is the time to tell him the truth. He looked directly at his friend's eyes and started telling the truth.

"Come on Issei, don't be like that. Look, she's not my girlfriend. When did you see me dating little girls? I'm not even attracted to her, I don't have any paraphilias. She's just a friend of mine. We haven't seen each other for a while so she asked me to go…." Shirou paused for a while, he didn't know if he will tell his friend that Ilya asked him to go on a date with her, "…in this mall with her. And of course I agreed, that's why I am here with her."

"Really? But this girl said that…"

"She lied," Shirou interrupted, then he looked at the little girl who was still eating and enjoying her ice cream, "Ilya, tell him the truth, or else I will not buy you a teddy bear, you told me earlier that you want one, didn't you?"

Ilya looked back at Shirou, she finished eating her ice cream before she answered him.

"Eh~ that's awful Shirou!"

"I'll buy you 2 teddy bears if you tell him the truth."

"Really? Swear?"

"Yeah, I swear."

Ilya smiled like a child who just got her reward.

Ilya looked at Issei and told him that she was not Shirou's girlfriend. Issei believed her and bade farewell, he said that that he has to buy some stuff.

"So see you at school tomorrow Emiya."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

xxx

Serene did not sleep well last night, she was too busy thinking of her past, even if she couldn't remember any, she was still hoping that one day she could remember her identity. Sometimes she thought that everything was just a lie, that her maids were not telling the truth. That was the reason why she decided to leave them.

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was already 2 pm.

"What? I overslept again. Just great!"

Serene got out from her soft bed, she looked in the mirror to see her cute face, and then she went to the bathroom to wash her face and fix herself. After that, she opened her closet and looked for her favorite dress, she decided to wear that because it's her lucky charm.

_I just hope that something good will happen today._

xxx

"And she returned back to her world after the Holy Grail War," Rin said.

"So that's what happened! Ah, that is so sad! Now I really want to help Shirou," answered Fujimura while wiping her tears with pink napkin.

Rin had just finished telling everything to Fujimua. It took her 4 hours in telling the whole story. She included the rules in the war, the servant for each masters, the reason why Shirou lied to her about Saber, how Kirei betrayed them and even Ilya's story.

Rin took a deep breath, telling her the whole story was tiring. She drank a cup of tea and smiled at the crying tiger. She looked funny while crying. Rin closed her eyes and touch her head, she was still hot. That morning she checked her temperature, it was 38.1 degree Celsius. She was sick, probably because she was soaking wet in the rain last night.

"Who would ever think that Shirou's has been suffering all this time? That is so tragic! An unforgettable bitter sweet true to life love story that I've ever heard. Ah! I really need to help him! I want Shirou's story to have a happy ending," Fujimura said while she was still crying.

"Fujimura-sensei, you're out of tissue," Sakura said, and then she handed a new roll of tissue to Fujimura.

Fujiimura accepted the tissue and continued crying.

xxx

Serene went to a park where no plant grows and no animals live. She was alone again, but she never gave up. She wanted to know her past, so she traveled all the way from England to Japan in order to remember her past.

_All I can remember is a house, this park…._

_And…_

_My unexplainable feelings for that man… _

She closed her eyes and hoped that she could remember her past. All her life she had searched for it, she wanted to know what happened to her, and to her parents.

xxx

Shin was walking alone, he was thinking of what would happen in the future, he wanted to know if Shirou will succeed or if he'll fail. He knew that there were those white haired guys who want to kill Shirou. That made him really excited, he sensed an aura, and then he saw a man that was wearing pure black clothes. The man has deep blue eyes, white complexion, and bloody red lips. His short black hair that was arranged neatly. Overall the man looks handsome; many girls were staring at him probably because he looks like an actor or a model.

Shin smiled and walked towards the man.

_I just found a magus._

xxx

Shirou was waiting outside the girl's comfort room, Ilya has been there for about 20 minutes. He didn't know what was taking her so long. After ten minutes Ilya came out.

She changed her clothes, she wore a pink dress with some lace, a cute diamond necklace, high heels shoes and a cute pink hat. She even put some make up, Shirou couldn't help but admire Ilya. She was like an angel with white long hair who just came from heaven.

"How do I look?" Ilya asked while looking at her cute high heels shoes.

"You really look great, you're like a little angel," Shirou replied with admiration, "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Ah! That? Do you remember when I asked you to meet me here after an hour?"

"Ah, yeah I remember that, when you said that I can go anywhere I want to go but I have to meet you here at 5 pm."

"Yap! Exactly, I asked you to go anywhere you want because I was planning on buying these clothes to surprise you. Look, it really suits me!"

"Wow, you did that to surprise me? That's really nice of you."

"Yay! Because I want to look like your real girlfriend, look, I'm taller now! I think we look like a good couple."

Shirou did not smile, he looked at Ilya, with serious expressiong in his face.

"You're really serious with the boyfriend thing eh?"

Ilya shook her head as a sign that she agreed with him. Shirou's looked straight to Ilya's eyes.

"Look Ilya, I think its time for the toy to explain everything to his master."

"…."

Ilya just looked at him, she didn't know why he was serious. What will he say? She doesn't have any clue.

"Ilya, it doesn't mean that if you change your look you can be my girlfriend."

"Eh~ but I'm your girlfriend as long as Saber is not yet here."

Shirou closed his eyes, then he touched Ilya's cute little hat.

"Well, I did not agree with that remember?" Shirou paused for a while he played with Ilya's hat, "When you grow up you might figure out why."

Ilya was confused with his actions, she couldn't understand him.

"I demand an explanation! Why?" she angrily asked.

"Okay, have you ever fall inlove?"

"…"

Ilya's expression was unreadable. She was silent.

"I can see in your face that you have not yet fall inlove."

"Yes I haven't, but who cares."

"You see Ilya, the most important thing in a relationship is love, without it, the relationship will surely end up in failure. There's only one person that I've ever love and that girl is Saber. Once in your life you'll find someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You'll learn to like that person even if she's not perfect, even if she can't cook or do any household chores. Even if she's always serious, or even if she's a kind of person who doesn't know how to love. Even if she's strict and she doesn't want to listen to your opinion and even if she's the most stubborn person you have ever met. And despite of her imperfection, you'll learn to love her more. When her simple smile can complete your day, I mean, if that person can make you feel that she loves you even if she's not doing anything. It's not that easy to find someone that you will love, that's why… "

"That's why I can't be your girlfriend even if she's not around."

"Yes, that's the reason."

Ilya closed her eyes, she realized how much Shirou loves Saber. She remembered seeing the two of them together, they looked like they really love each other. Ilya sighed.

"I see, you really love her that much Shirou?"

Shirou closed his eyes, he thought of Saber, her beautiful green eyes, her funny expression when she doesn't know what to say, and her blond hair. She was an amazing girl and her beauty is beyond compare. He remembered her attitude before she fell inlove with him, she was stubborn kind of girl who doesn't want to listen to him. She wanted to win the Holy Grail War so much because she wanted to go back in time to change the selection of the king. She thought that her kingdom would be better of without her, that there was someone who could protect the people better than her. But after she fell inlove with him, she changed. He likes her, no, he loves her. That's why he would do everything to be with her again.

"I really love her more than anyone in this world."

"I see."

"And," Shirou paused for a while, he took a deep breath before he continued, "I want to stay faithful to her even if she's not around."

Ilya looked at the other side where Shirou couldn't see her face. She smiled, then she looked back at him.

"Onii-chan! I want you to buy to me buy the teddy bear that you promise."

"Ah, that? I almost forgot that. Common let's go."

"I'm the one who will pick the store okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me," answered Shirou with a smile on his lips.

_Sometimes in life you can never have the thing that you wanted the most, and I do believe that that's the reason why you like to have it so badly. Because you know that you can't have it. That's why, sometimes you just have to let go and watch that thing go away, away from you._

_Life is unpredictable, and that is its beauty. If you know what will happen to you? Do you think it will be nice? No, it wouldn't be._

_People think that running away is the only solution to their problem, but the truth is, running away will just make your problem even harder to face. So why run away if you can face it now…_

_I…_

_Will never run away…_

_I'll be strong…_

_If you really like something, then let it go…_

_Just wait for it to come back…_

_But when you see that you have the opportunity to have that thing, then grab it…_

_You only have one life to live…_

_Don't waste it by asking what if?_

_Live your life without any regrets…_

xxx

Rin was walking along with Sakura. They were talking about school stuff when all of a sudden, Sakura stopped walking. Her expression of being surprised could be seen on her face.

"Why?" Rin curiously asked.

"That girl," Sakura said while pointing at a girl with blond hair, "She's the one who looks exactly like Saber."

Rin looked where Sakura was pointing. Then, she saw the girl. Rin was surprised, indeed, that girl looked exactly like Saber. Accidentally, Rin looked at the necklace. It changed its color from blue to green. Rin smiled, she just found a magus.

Rin threw the necklace near Serene, then she asked her to pick it up.

Sakura was confused with what her big sister did, but she just followed Rin's orders.

"Miss," Rin said while she was waving at Serene, "I'm really sorry but can I please have that necklace back."

Serene smiled at them, she picked the necklace and she walked her way to Rin. When she saw Sakura, she was really surprise. She never thought that she would see her again.

"Here's your necklace."

Rin smiled, she stared at the necklace for a long time. It was glowing, that confirmed that Serene is a magus.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you," Rin said as she gets the necklace.

"Oh, it's okay," Serene answered, she turned to Sakura before she continued, "Your Sakura right? I never thought I'll see you here."

"Oh, I'm glad that you can still remember me. Let me introduce you to my sister, she's Tohsaka Rin."

Rin and Serene shook each other's hand. They were smiling.

"Let me make it up to you, is it okay if I invite you to drink tea with us?"

Serene smiled and said that she'd love to, the three of them went to Rin's house.

xxx

Shin together with the guy he saw earlier went to Shirou's house, but no one was home.

_Where could Shirou be?_

xxx

Shirou went to the stuff toys store with Ilya. She ran to the shop as fast as she could. He followed her and saw how beautiful the store was.

It was big, the store was full of life size teddy bear, key chains, and loads of cute stuff toys. The place looked like a paradise. There were many people in the shop, most of them were kids with their parents. There are some lovers too. The store looked great, Ilya told Shirou that it was the most popular stuff toys store in the Fuyuki City.

Ilya talked cashier and asked for the owner of the store.

The owner came out, he has brown hair and wore a reading glasses. He was about 26 years old. If you look at him closely, you would see that he has red eyes. He was a good looking man and a kind person, after seeing Ilya he smiled gently at her.

"What is it young Lady?"

"I want one magus please."

Shirou was surprised with Ilya's request. He didn't know what to do or to say.

_What is she thinking? _

"But young Lady," the owner gently replied, "There is no magus in this shop, we only have teddy bears, tigers and panda here."

"Eh~" Ilya walked near to the owner, her expressions changed from a cute little child to a serious deadly magus, "Onii-chan, you are a magus. That's why I requested you to come here."

"Miss, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Onii-chan, don't deny it. Of course I know you are one. A magus like me can detect your aura."

The owner asked the cashier to leave, he followed as soon as he heard him. The owner took his eye glasses off, then he stared directly at Ilya's eyes.

"Who are you?" the owner demanded.

"Eh~ it doesn't matter. My friend here needs you help."

The owner looked at Shirou, and asked for his name.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, Sir."

"Emiya Shirou eh? Why on earth should I help you?"

Shirou did not answer. He simply stared at the owner. His eyes were full of determination. Even if he was not talking, one could see that he was serious. He needed the owner's help so badly. And he was willing to do everything to convince him to help him.

"Okay owner," Ilya said while smiling.

"My name is Ryu Satomi. Call me Satomi," the owner said.

"Okay Satomi, let's make a deal. If you will help us, I will buy all the stuff toys in your shop."

Satomi's expression changed from a serious magus to a happy owner. It was his dream that someone would buy all of the stuff toys in his shop. He maybe a magus, but his shop was his priority. He smiled at Ilya as if he just saw an angel who will help him up. Satomi did not hesitate he agreed with her condition.

"But where will you get the money, all in all, the estimate cost stuff toys is 30,000,000 yen!"

"Eh~ that much? Hehehe! Don't worry," Ilya answersed with confidence.

Ilya looked at Shirou. Then she smiled.

_Don't tell me Ilya that you are planning make me pay such amount? _

Shirou didn't know what to do. He thought of his savings, he only had 1,000,000 yen on his account, where would he get the rest of the money that was needed.

He touched his head. He never thought that asking a magus for help would cost that much money.

_What will I do? Ilya what have you done?  
_

"Can you please excuse us for a minute," Shirou said to the owner, then he asked Ilya to come with him.

Shirou saw the owner's eyes, he was daydreaming, and he could see that Satomi was really happy. There were 'Yen' signs in his eyes. He mumbled 30,000,000 yen over and over again.

"What is it Shirou?" Ilya asked with confusion.

"Ilya, where do you expect me to get such large amount of money?"

"….."

"Hey don't ignore me! Come on Ilya, what's your plan?"

"…"

"I can't believe it? How can I get off this mess?"

"…."

"I .. just don't know what to do."

"…"

Ilya just stared at Shirou while he was in agony. She could see the dark clouds in Shirou's back, his eyes were deep. Ilya almost laughed aloud when he saw him, but she tried not to because Shirou might cry if she did.

Ilya looked at the owner, who would ever thought that a magus like him exist, she could tell that that man was crazy for money, in fact, after saying her condition if he would help Shirou, Satomi did not hesitate at all.

"Who said anything about you paying it?" Ilya asked to Shirou, then she laughed, "Have you forgotten that I'm an Einzbern?"

"Of course not, why would I forget that?"

"Tell me Shirou, what do you know about my family?"

Shirou did not answer; he just realized that he didn't know anything about Ilya's family.

"Of course I'll pay for the stuff toys!" Ilya said while laughing, "Just trust me okay, everything will be fine."

Ilya told the owner that she would only buy the stuff toys once that he was done helping Shirou, Satomi agreed.

Before they leave, Shirou bought two stuff toys that he promised to Ilya and a keychain. Then they went to Shirou's house.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 8: Unbreakable Bond

**CHAPTER EIGTH: UNBREAKABLE BOND **

Rin sipped some tea from a cute tea cup, it tasted very good. Rin made it herself, she was good on doing stuff like that. Serene complimented her because of her skill, not everyone could make such a delicious tea.

"So Serene, may I know your surname. I'm sorry, but I just need to know your Family name?" Rin asked, and then she stopped drinking tea.

Rin asked that because she would do some research about Serene's family, she thought that she might find some interesting information about her.

Serene took a deep breath before she answered.

"I don't know, I just really don't know."

Rin did not respond, she waited for Serene to tell her story.

"One day I woke up and realized that I don't know anything about me, I don't know who my parents are, or what happened to them, I don't even know if they are still alive. I only have my maids with me, but they don't want to tell me what happened to my parents. They said that it was for my own good. They did not even tell me what is my family name," Serene closed her eyes and thought of her past, then she continued, "Every night I have strange dreams, I always see some places here in Japan, such as that park where no plants grow and a simple Japanese house, so I decided to come here. I thought that maybe, I'll remember my past if I come here. That maybe, those dreams are a part of my past."

Rin listened to her intently, and then she continued drinking her tea. She was thinking why the maids didn't want to tell Serene what happened, and why did she dream of that park.

_Could she be one of the victims in that great fire?_

Rin thought that it was the only explanation why Serene saw that park in her dreams, but then she realized that she was wrong. She remembered that Shirou was the only survivor of that tragic incident.

She stopped thinking of Serene's dream and focused on her real reason why she invited her to come with them.

"Okay, so may I know if you are aware that you are a magus?" Rin asked.

"A magus?"

"A magus is a person who can use magic."

Serene was silent. It was hard to read what on her mind.

"So that does explain why I can do some extraordinary things."

"Serene, there's something I need to ask."

"What is it Rin?"

"Could you help us, we need a magus like you to do a spell. That spell requires 11 magi, I would really appreciate if you will help us."

Serene thinks first, she still needs to look for clues that would help her to remember her past. If she would help them, then she would spend her precious time in something that would not be of her benefit.

"I do want to help, really but I still need to search for my past."

Rin smiled at her, it seemed that she had just found a way to convince Serene.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you'll help us, we will help you find clues about you past."

"Its fine with me, I promise that I will help you no matter what happens."

Rin asked Serene to come with her at Shirou's house.

xxx

When Shirou arrived at his house together with Ilya, he was surprised to find Shin with a tall man.

"Yo, Shin who's with you? A friend."

Shin smiled at Shirou. He introduced the man to him.

"His name is Yuki. He's a magus from the Sugimiya family. He told me that he's looking for his lost brother."

"Oh, is that so," Shirou shook Yuki's hand and greeted him happily, but Yuki did not respond.

xxx

Rin together with Serene and Sakura arrived at Shirou's house. They were surprise to see that everyone was there. Fujimura, Ilya, Shirou, Shin and the new guy. They were having a good time. When Fujimura saw them, she asked them to come and join them.

When Serene saw the house, she was shocked, it was the house that was in her dream.

"I know this house, it's in my dream."

Rin smiled at her, then she tapped Serene's back.

"You see, we already found some clues that might make you remember your past."

The three of them joined Shirou and his friends.

xxx

Shirou prepared the dinner, everything was nicely done, he cooked some vegetables, meatballs, sushi, tofu and other delicious Japanese meal.

Rin and Shin introduced Serene and Yuki to everyone. They had feast, and sang some song.

Serene saw Shirou, her heart started to beat fast.

_Why am I feeling this way again?_

Serene stood up, she thought that she has to go home, Sakura explained to her that it was Shirou that they would help. But she did not back out because she made a promise, and she was a type of person who never breaks a promise.

"_Shirou loves Saber so much, I do believe that his feelings for her never changed. He loves her so much that he can do anything to be with her again, and as his friends, we want to help him. He is a good man, and he deserves to be happy even if it means…." Sakura paused, she looked sad but she continued, "Never mind that, anyway, my point is that he deserves to be happy and to be with her again."_

Serene remembered everything that Sakura told her.

Serene walked outside the house and took a deep breath. Whenever she sees in him, her heart always beats faster than it should be.

_I don't want to see him._

"Serene."

Serene looked back and saw that it was Shirou who called her. His eyes were so beautiful, again her heart beats faster than before. Even if she wanted to walk away, she couldn't move.

_Why can't I move?_

"I just want to apologize for what I did when I first saw you, I guess Sakura or Rin told you the story about Saber. I just hope that you understand why I did that."

"I already forgive you, but I can never forget what you did. Umm, next times just don't hug someone again okay?"

Serene smiled at him. She could feel her heart beating faster as time goes by. She decided to leave him, it was the only way to stop her heart from beating fast.

_Why am I feeling this way? What's with him? I don't think he is a part of my past, but is he a part of my former life?_

_I don't believe in such thing as reincarnation. But it seems to me that it is the only explanation of what I'm feeling right now. Could he be my lover in my former life? If that's so, then does it mean that we are destined to meet again? No…no… no! What am I thinking? Ah! I hate him for making me feel this way. Darn you Shirou!_

Shirou smiled back at her, she couldn't help but blush.

_Oh gosh! My heart is beating faster again! I have to go, I need to escape!_

xxx

_I don't know what is she thinking, but I can see that she's not comfortable being with me. What am I thinking? Again, I wish that she is Saber. Coz' right now, I just can't help my self. I want to hold her in my arms, to touch her hand and feel her lips. To caress her, and make her feel how much I love her. If only she's Saber…_

_I have always dream of her, I have always wanted to see her. But I can only see her in my dreams. I know that dreams can't come true, but ever since we departed I always wish that one day I'll be with Saber again. _

_Now, that dream of being with her can come true. That is all thanks to Shin. I'll do whatever it takes to be with her again, even if I have to risk my life._

Serene started to walk away, Shirou grabbed her hand, pulled her back and hugged her. He did not know why he did that, his body moved by itself. Maybe because he had always wanted to do that, to touch her hand and hold her in his arms.

_What is he doing? Didn't I just warn her not to hug someone? Please Shirou, stop doing this, coz' I might not be able to stop myself and…_

Shirou realized that he has to let go of her.

_What have I done? Stupid Shirou! Didn't she just tell you not to hug someone? Great, she might think that I really am a pervert._

Their eyes meet, she stared at his beautiful eyes and he did the same. He wanted to apologize for what he did but he was not able to speak. He just stared at her like there's no tomorrow, even if he continuously tell himself that she's not the woman he loves, still he couldn't help himself from thinking that Serene was Saber.

Serene couldn't help but stare at his eyes, they were so beautiful. Even if she tried not to like him, her heart doesn't not follow her mind. It is as if her heart has a mind of its own. Whether she admits it or not, she really likes him.

But even if she likes him, he was inlove with another woman. She may look like Saber, but she will never be her.

_He's just a dream…_

_Shirou is a dream that I can't reach_

"Shirou, I think that you are stupid, but I'll forget what you did. Sakura told me about Saber and your story. Somehow, I can understand why you did that. It's not easy to be separated with the person you love the most. But Shirou, please remember that I'm not her and I will never be her. I am Serene, I want you to remember that."

Shirou was silent. He knew that she wanted to be away from him.

Serene decided to return to Shirou's house and join the others.

xxx

_Good thing she did not get mad at me. Next time Shirou don't do that! She's not Saber, you shouldn't do that!_

_But… there's something in her eyes that reminds me of Saber…_

Shirou went back to the others

xxx

Rin was alone, she was thinking of many things, when Shirou saw her, and he remembered that there was something that he would give her. He walked towards her and gave her a medicine. Rin just stared at him like he was an alien.

"What is that for?"

Shirou did not answer; instead, he touched Rin head.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"You're hot."

"What did you just say?"

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean hot as in hot girl, I mean your temperature is hot."

Rin smiled at him, she almost laughed. He was still as stupid as usual, a man who couldn't say how he feels correctly.

"I noticed this morning that you're not feeling well, even if you were throwing pillows at us and having fun, you still look pale. So I decided to buy medicine for you. I know that even if you are matured and independent, you still tend to forget that you should take care of yourself."

Rin looked down as if she was avoiding Shirou's eyes, she was kind of happy that he did buy a medicine for her. He really was a kind person.

"Eh~ it's a great thing that you did that, I totally forgot to buy medicine. Well come to think of it, you are the reason why I'm not feeling well."

"It would be better if you just accepted that medicine with a smile, than to make me feel guilty about it."

"It's out of my character, I'm not that kind of person."

"Yeah, I'd probably be surprised if you do that."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Rin told Shirou that she would be back after she drank the medicine.

xxx

A little boy with red eyes was watching Shirou as he talked to Rin, after she left; he decided to reveal himself to Shirou.

Shirou looked surprise, he did not expect to see that boy. The moment he saw his white hair and red eyes, he knew that that boy was an ally of the white haired man who attacked him yesterday.

The boy stared at him for a long time, no one was talking.

"So why are you here? Are you planning of killing me here just like your pal?"

"No, I'm not that kind of person. I don't want to kill you, in fact I don't even want to fight you."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm here to warn you, if you are still planning of going to Saber's time, be sure that you are ready for the consequence. I don't want to kill you but my brothers will not hesitate to do that. If you don't want anything to happen to you and your precious friends, then don't even think of using that spell."

The boy vanished like a bubble.

xxx

Rin returned, she saw that Shirou was uneasy.

"What happened? Did you see a ghost or something?"

Shirou looked at her. He tried to smile but he couldn't.

"So something happened eh?"

"Nothing really," Shirou answered, he didn't want to tell Rin what happened because he didn't want to spoil anyone from having fun, "Are you feeling better now?"

"I just drink that medicine like 3 minutes ago, it will take 30 minutes for the medicine to take its effect, that's a stupid question you know."

"Yeah, that is," Shirou suddenly remembered the keychain he bought for Rin, "I almost forget, here take this."

Rin took the keychain.

"Eh, what is this for?"

"I really want to give you a peace offering, so I bought this for you."

"This is not pretty, why on earth did you buy a black cat?"

"Coz' I think that your personality is like a cat."

"A cat?"

"Like a cat, you are flexible, you can adjust to any situation. You are independent, and in fact you don't even need anyone's help. But just like a cat, you still need a home to return to, friends to share your life with and a family to be with."

Rin did not say a word. She just left Shirou.

_You can really see the real me Shirou…_

xxx

After they eat, all of them decided to sleep at Shirou's house. All the girls sleep on one room and the boys in the other room.

That day was tiring, but all of them had fun.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note**: I hope that you enjoy reading. Please do make a review and tell me how you like this story. Consider it as your gift for me bcause I consider those reviews as reward, and just like Tohsaka, I want to be rewarded. Thank you for reading everything…

**Preview to Chapter 9(Revenge)**

Ilya: Eh? There's a new student who transferred to Shirou's class?

Sakura: Is he a magus?

Shirou: Yes, he is…

Rin: Then it is good, right? We just found another magus.

Shirou: But there's a big problem… he wants to kill me! He told me that he is the younger brother of Buzer? Umm, no, Basar? Still Wrong, ummm, Ba….

Shin: She's Bazett, based on my research, she is the magus who as killed by Kirei. She's Lancer's real master.

Fujimura: Eh? That's a bad news!

xxx

Saber: When will I show up? I really want to see Shirou!

Serene: I heard that you'll be seen on chapter 17, but the author is not that sure because new ideas are coming up….

Yuki: This is the end of chapter 4's preview….

Ryu: We hope that you enjoy reading….


	10. Chapter 9: Revenge

**CHAPTER NINE: REVENGE**

Two weeks have passed but still there was no sign of the other magi.

Shirou went to school and silently sat on his chair. He was thinking of finding the remaining magi. There's only 18 days before the full moon. Shin said that the spell could only be used during the full moon. If they couldn't find the remaining magi before that day comes, they would have to wait again for the next full moon.

Shirou saw Issei walking form side to side of their room with a gloomy face.

"Issei what's wrong?"

Issei just stared at him but did not answer. He walked passed him as if he didn't hear what Shirou asked. He sat on his chair and looked at the sky.

After few minutes the bell rang, all the students returned to their proper sits. When teacher arrived Issei, the class representative, lead the class to raise and bow to the teacher.

"Issei what's wrong?" Shirou whispered to his friend who's sitting right next to him.

"The girl I like just turned me down yesterday."

"Huh?"

"There's a transfer student in this class. He came from Hongkong, his family moved here coz of his father's work," the teacher said as he wrote the name of the transfer student in the blackboard.

Ryuzaki

"Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said after he finished writing.

"I'm Ryuzaki Ichimaru, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Well now you need a seat. Oh there's a vacant seat at the back of Shirou's chair, you can seat there Ryuzaki," the teacher said while pointing at the vacant chair.

The transfer student nodded and stared at Shirou while walking to his direction.

Shirou watched him as he sat on the chair behind him. The transfer student slightly leaned closer to Shirou's back whispered to him.

"The Holy Grail War is over but the damages it left will haunt you forever."

Shirou stared at him, one can see that he was shocked.

_Who is that man and why does he know the Holy Grail War? _

Those were the question that he thought. The boy looked back at him and smirked.

xxx

Shirou was not able to concentrate in the class the whole time because of Ryuzaki, he kept on thinking who that man could be. After the class he decided to approach him.

"Tell me what do you know about the Holy Grail?" Shirou asked as he stared directly to Ryuzaki's eyes.

The man did not answer, instead he looked at Shirou with fury.

"Meet me at the park where the fire happened 11 years ago, I will tell you everything," he said as he passed Shirou.

"Oh and by the way, be prepared to fight me," he added and left Shirou.

xxx

Shirou told Rin, Sakura and Ilya what happened. He also told them not to come because most probably he would be fighting the transfer student.

He went alone in the park. For some reason it reminded him of how his step father helped him.

After seeing his parents burnt in their house, he followed his father's order to save his life. As he ran, he heard the people's cry, they were asking for help. He forgot how many people died back then. But for some unexplained reason he was the only person who survived. After hours of walking, the sky became dark and the rain started falling. The rain was strong, after few hours, the fire was gone. But it was too late all the people of that town died. Shirou had no strength to stand anymore so he fell on the ground. Then a man with deep black eyes appeared, he was Emiya Kirigitsu, Shirou's body was badly wounded. After seeing the black haired man the boy lost his consciousness.

When Shirou woke up, he realized that he was in the hospital. And the man who saved him was sitting right next to his bed. The boy was not aware the Kirigitsu put Saber's scabbard to his body to heal his wounds.

That man was his hero. And from that day on, he became Shirou's model. So when he learned about Kirigitsu's dream of becoming a "Hero of Justice" he decided to continue his step father's dream.

He felt a man's presence behind him. It was Ryuzaki, he was wearing a black vest and was carrying a big sword. By the looks of the sword, one could tell that it's sharp and heavy. Ryuzaki stared at Shirou with such anger.

"I will kill you! I shall have my revenge! You killed my sister and stole her servant!" Ryuzaki said, then he pulled his sword from the scabbard.

"What are you talking about?" Shirou asked as he stood up.

"Stop pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about! I will cut your head and will offer it to the grave of my sister! Prepare to meet your doom Shirou!" after he said those things he swung his sword to Shirou's direction aiming to cut him into two.

Shirou dodged the attack using both of his hands, he created a shield to protect himself. He didn't want to fight Ryuzaki.

"_Listen Shirou, if he knows something about the grail there a big chance that he is a magus," Rin told Shirou after he told her and the rest of his friends what Ryuzaki told him._

"_Ne ne, then maybe he can help you," Ilya said as she stood up to eat the cookies in the table._

"_Yeah, I guess he can," Shirou answered but he was uncertain himself. _

"Why don't you create a sword? Don't tell me you're giving up already?" Ryuzaki said and then he swung his sword with all his strength.

The sword missed Shirou and hit the floor. But Ryuzaki continued attacking him, Shirou did not fight back, he was just protecting himself. Ryuzaki was strong, but compared to the white haired man that Shirou fought few weeks ago, he was slower. It was easy for him to defend himself.

"Ryuzaki, listen to me, I did not kill your sister! I didn't kill anyone in the Holy Grail War except for Kirei who betrayed me!" Shirou said after he ran away from Ryuzaki.

Shirou was keeping distance from his enemy. He was determined to convince the man that he did not kill his sister.

Ryuzaki just stared at him, it was obvious that he didn't believe Shirou. He raised his sword to the sky and mumbled some spell. After few seconds the sword shone, Ryuzaki transferred some mana to his weapon to make it more powerful.

He struck Shirou's shield, then it broke to pieces. Shirou could not believe what he just saw. He jumped away from the Ryuzaki but he followed him not allowing Shirou to create a new shield.

"Common, is that all you can do? I can't believe it, you're weak! What trick did you do when you killed my sister huh?" Ryuzaki angrily said.

"I didn't kill her, believe me Ryuzaki."

Their battle continued.

xxx

Rin together with Sakura and Ilya arrived at the park. They saw the great damage that was made by Ryuzaki. The three girls ran towards them and tried to stop Ryuzaki.

When Ryuzaki saw Rin, he blushed and stopped the attack.

"Tohsaka," Ryuzaki whispered and then he disappeared.

Everyone noticed that after Ryuzaki saw Rin he stopped the attack and left.

"Ne Rin, it's obvious that he has a crush on you," Ilya while grinning.

"Well then, we can use that for our advantage," Rin answered with no emotion.

xxx

"Probably," Rin said after she sipped the tea that was made by Sakura.

"…."

Shirou silently watched her as she spoke.

"Probably, the sister she was pertaining is Lancer's original master. You know the girl who was killed by Kotomine Kirei."

"Ah, we never met her during the war right?"

"Yes, we didn't. If I remember correctly, she died in a cruel way, not only that…"

Shirou felt that there was something watching him from behind. He looked at his back and saw Ilya with a grin on her lips.

"What is it Ilya?" he asked as he smiled at her and patted her head.

"Listen carefully to what Rin will say onii-chan, you'll see why that Ryuzaki hated you so much," Ilya said and she sat beside Shirou.

Rin looked directly to Shirou's eyes, she was serious.

"You know that in order to control a servant, one needs the command seals right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, here's the deal. You cannot just steal a servant during the war, it should be that the servant had lost his master and the master had lost its servant in order to make a pact. But in Kirei's case, he still have Gilgamesh with him right?"

Shirou silently nodded at Rin, thinking of the scenario.

"Okay, from the investigation report that I read, it was written there that Bazette's arm with the command seals was cut off. Kirei did that so that he can use Lancer."

"What? He cut her arm!"

"Yes he did," Rin calmly said.

She put the tea cup to the table and stood up.

"Now Shirou, you know why that Ryuzaki hated you so badly, coz he thought that you were the one who did that to her sister."

"Oh, onii-chan by the way," Ilya interrupted, "Remember you have to convince him to help you."

Ilya smiled at Rin and softly said to the group that she had a plan.

xxx

The next day, Ryuzaki did not talk to Shirou. He acted as if nothing had happened, he participated in class activity and started to make friends with their classmates. But there was someone who disliked him despite of his kind appearance.

Issei talked to Shirou during their lunch break about the transfer student.

"Shirou, what do you think about Ryuzaki?"

"Huh?"

Shirou almost choked to death when he heard Ryuzaki's name. He drank his water before he answered Issei.

"Well, he looks nice and he had friends already. I guess he is even popular with girls," Shirou answered.

"Hmm, there was something fishy with him, his aura is like Rin Tohsaka, the Witch of our School," Issei answered as he moved his glasses up with his right arm.

"Tohsaka is not known as the Witch of the School, she is known as the School's Princess," Shirou corrected trying not to laugh.

Issei was always like that, even if the whole world adores Tohsaka, for some reason he hated her with all his hearts, even now Shirou couldn't figure why he despise her.

Shirou continued eating not paying attention to Issei speech about how witchy Rin was.

xxx

After the class Shirou approached Ryuzaki but was ignored.

"Ryuzaki listen to me, we have to finish this war now. Follow me," Shirou said and the he started walking.

Ryuzaki followed him and the arrived at the park where they fought each other yesterday.

Ryuzaki took his sword off the scabbard and pointed it to Shirou. Without hesitation, he attacked Shirou with all his might. But before the blade of the sword reached Shirou, he heard a spell from his back. The girl who whispered it has long snow-like-hair and has angelic face with red eyes. It stopped Ryuzaki from moving, he felt his body numb. He tried to move but no matter how hard he tried, his body did not respond.

A beautiful girl with long black hair who was wearing a red sweater and short skirt came in the scene. She smiled Ryuzaki as she stopped walking.

"_Rin it's obvious that he has a crush on you, I don't think he'll listen to Shirou's explanation about Bazette and I think you're the only one he'll believe in," Ilya said when they were having a dinner at Shirou's house._

"Listen to me, whoever you are," Rin said with calmness in her voice.

"His name is Ryuzaki Ichimaru," Shirou said.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, you must know that Shirou did not kill your sister. It was Kirei who did it. I know that it was hard for you to accept it, losing someone important to you is hard but you have to accept the fact that she is gone. If you'll be a prisoner of the past, then your future is at stake. Everyone has a purpose in life, and you can't just throw them all away because of your anger, your revenge will not do you any good. It'll make you miserable."

Ryuzaki was silent, while he was listening to Rin he realized that she was right, his future is more important that his past. Because he learned that Shirou won the war, he assumed that it was him who killed his sister. And there was a man who said that it was Shirou who killed her. He believed that man and after a year of training in sword and magic, he decided to go to Japan and have his revenge. Not knowing that the man he wanted to kill was innocent.

He believed her, but he couldn't face everyone.

Ilya took off the spell and let him go. Ryuzaki turned to Shirou and said sorry then, he disappeared.

"Thank God it's over," Shirou said and then he closed his eyes to relax.

Sakura walked towards him and patted his back.

"Ummm… Shirou-sempai, you forgot to ask his help," Sakura said.

Shirou who just realized his mistake, a sat on the ground while continuously scratching his head.

_I'm an idiot! What am I gonna do now? What if he goes back to Hongkong? Where can I find another magus?_

"Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!" he said to himself aloud.

The girl with long brown hair was watching them from a long distance. She smile when she saw Shirou, at last she found him. The person she will have to help.

_**To be continued….**_


	11. Chapter 10: Enemies Become Allies

**CHAPTER TEN: ENEMIES BECOME ALLIES**

Shirou went to school with Sakura and Rin. The three of them were hoping that they could find Ryuzaki, they need his help badly. When Shirou entered the room, he saw Issei reading a manga. It was his first time to see his friend reading one.

"Yoh, Issei? What's got in to you? I thought you don't like reading manga?" Shirou asked as he sat on the chair.

"Eh? Emiya, don't you know this manga? This is the most popular manga today! The plot and the characters were superb, I heard that the authors…."

"Authors?"

"Yes, there are two authors of this manga. They are twins by the way, most probably, they are the most popular authors today because of this. And they look so cute too."

"Cute eh?"

"Yes they are, oh man! Its almost time, Shirou can I ask you a favor?" Issei asked as he closed the manga and put it to his bag.

"What is it?"

"Well I have something important to do this afternoon after the class at the student council, the fourth volume of the manga will be released today. Since the manga is so popular, I know that if I couldn't buy a copy today I will have to go to the other town to buy one, well that's if it will not be sold out there. Usually, the manga will be sold out the day it was released. Please Shirou! I really need to read what will happen next!" Issei pleaded that he almost kneel to the ground but Shirou stopped him before all the students look them.

"Okay! I will buy one for you. I promise just don't do that, look the teacher is almost here!" Shirou answered.

The teacher entered the classroom, and the students greeted him.

But the person that Shirou was waiting for did not come.

_Ryuzaki, where are you?_

xxx

**I**t was lunch break, Shirou decided to go to the rooftop and eat his bento there. He walked out from his classroom without anyone noticing him. He reached the rooftop, the air was refreshing and the view was mesmerizing. He scanned the place, there he saw someone whom he wanted to talk to.

"Ryuzaki!" Shirou shouted with excitement.

Ryuzaki walked towards Shirou, his dark aura was gone, probably because he learned the truth about his sister.

"Yoh, Shirou," Ryuzaki answered, he was as cool as usual. He sat beside him and looked at the sky.

"Why didn't you attend class?" Shirou answered as he ate him bento.

"I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

Ryuzaki closed his eyes. He was thinking for a long time, after hearing the truth about his sister's death, he was ashamed of himself. He tried to kill an innocent man, for that, he was scared of facing him.

_If my sister saw what I did, she might never forgive me._

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Ryuzaki said with sadness in his voice.

Shirou smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

"Ryuzaki, its nothing. You just did that because you thought I killed your sister, but you did stop right and even ask my forgiveness."

_He is a good man._

"Oh, by the way," Shirou said after remembering that he needs Ryuzaki's help, "Will it be okay if I ask your help?"

"Help in?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, actually, I'm planning to travel back in time to be with Saber again and the spell requires 11 magi for it to be performed," Shirou answered as he finished eating his bento.

"Saber? Isn't it one of the classes of the servants?" Ryuzaki inquired with curiosity in his tone.

"Yes it is."

"You are going to your servant's time to be with her again?"

Shirou nodded as he moved his bento to his right side. He looked up in the sky as he slowly closed his eyes and imagined her.

_To be with her again…_

_I thought that it can never happen…_

_But now…._

_I can make that dream come true…_

He thought how she would react after seeing him in her world.

_Will she be glad? Will she cry? Will she embrace me?_

"Yes, I'm going to her time and bring her to my world, and I will make sure that she will be happy," Shirou answered as he lowered his head, "In order for that to happened, I really need you help."

Ryuzaki patted Shirou's back and smiled at him.

"You can count on me Shirou."

Shirou smiled back at him and said, "Thank you."

"Shirou, well… ummmm… is Tohsaka…?"

"Tohsaka? What's with her?"

"Well, you know, ummm.. Will she be helping you too?"

"Yeah, she sure will. Ah!" Shirou snapped his fingers after realizing that Ryuzaki has a crush on Rin, "You'll see her often when you help me, by the way."

"That's not… agh… man! Hays…" Ryuzaki wasn't able to talk.

_Just thinking of Rin makes me nervous!_

The two of them were silent. Shirou was thinking of Saber while Ryuzaki was thinking of Rin. No one was talking, each of them were absorbed in their world were they imagine that they were with the one that they love.

_Saber…_

_Rin…._

Thirty minutes have passed, and yet no one was talking…

Forty…

Forty-five…

Ting… Ting …. Ting…

When they heard the bell rang, they realize that they have to return back to their class. But since they were in rooftop Shirou thought that they would be late.

"Just great! Now we're gonna be late!" Shirou said while scratching his head.

Ryuzaki smiled at him.

"What made you think that I will be late?" Ryuzaki said with his confidence.

"We're both here on the rooftop, of course you'll be late like me."

"Watch me."

All of a sudden Ryuzaki disappeared.

xxx

**W**hen Shirou entered the room, he saw Ryuzaki sitting on his proper chair and grinning at him. The teacher noticed that Shirou was late.

"Emiya, why are you late?" the teacher said as he continued writing on the board.

"…."

"Emiya, answer my question," the teacher looked at him that time.

"I was…."

"You were?"

"Daydreaming sir," he shyly answered.

"Of all the excuses that I heard that is the funniest excuse that I've ever heard Emiya," the teacher smiled as he ordered Shirou to sit on his chair.

The class was laughing at Shirou as he took his seat. Shirou looked at his back and saw Ryuzaki laughing at him.

"That's not funny Ryuzaki, you should have helped me back there."

"Emiya, is it my fault that you lost tract of time?"

"Right, it's my fault, anyway, everyone will eat at my house later, you're invited to dinner."

"Nah, I'm not interested, I'm sure that my maid cooks better than you."

"So you are not going?"

"I won't."

"Rin will be there."

"R- really?"

"Yap, well since you are not interested I guess ….."

"What made you think I'm not interested, since I'm new here in Japan I guess I'll eat a commoner's food."

Shirou smiled, finally he gained Ryuzaki's trust and even became his friend.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Pieces

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE FINAL PIECES**

After the class Shirou rushed at the biggest book store in town. He knew how much Issei wanted to have the copy of the latest volume of "Winter Sonata" and if he couldn't buy it, his friend might die out of frustration. As he was walking his way there, he noticed a poster on the wall of their school. He got curious so he decided to read it.

"The authors of Winter Sonata are coming to our town's biggest book store to sign their latest work! Come and see them in person!"

Shirou looked at the date; he knew that if the twins would come today, he might have problems buying the fourth volume of the most popular manga of the year. He shook his head from side to side out of frustration.

_This can't be! They are coming to the shop today! I'm sure that their fans all over the country will go to the book store to see them, if that happens, the manga will be sold out in just a minute!_

He ran as fast as he could to the shop, as expected, there were so many people. The place was so crowded that he couldn't even enter the store. Most of the people he saw in there look like otakus. The people were pushing each other, for a minute, Shirou thought that there could be a stampede or the shop could be destroyed if the pushing continues. He looked at the people; they were doing their best to buy a copy of Winter Sonata and to have the autograph of the authors.

As time goes by, the place became more and more crowded. Shirou did his best to enter the shop and look for the manga. After seeing the place where all the mangas of Winter Sonata were, he stretched his right arm to grab the last copy. As he touched the manga, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"At last! I have this," he raised his right arm like a basketball player who just won the championship game.

Not knowing that there were angry eyes glaring at him, he went to the counter; he planned to buy the manga and to get out off the store as soon as possible. But before he could pay it, a man with thick reading glasses approached him.

"Boy," the weird looking guy said as he raised his reading glasses up to his nose.

"What is it?" Shirou answered, he was not even looking at the man because he was busy getting his money from his wallet.

"I will triple the price of the manga if you sell it to me," the man confidently said.

Shirou looked at the man, for a second he couldn't believe what he just heard. But he was not interested in money; he was more concern for his friend's happiness. He smiled at the man before he answered him.

"I'm sorry mister, but I won't sell the manga no matter what happens," Shirou answered as he paid the manga to the counter.

As soon as the lady in the counter gave Shirou the receipt, he decided to get out of the mad store. But the weird man stopped him again and even offered higher value for the manga, for the second time Shirou turned him down. The man did not give up and offered higher price to the extent that he was willing to buy the manga ten times the original price but Shirou turned him down again. All of the people in the shop were amused by Shirou's determination not to sell the manga.

"Sir, I will never sell the manga," Shirou firmly answered.

They became the center of attention in the store, the people formed a circle around them, they were interested to see how the biding would end. There were some people making bets whether Shirou would sell it or not. Shirou could hear the people's chatter complimenting him for having such high dignity. He smiled a little but it faded when the weird man started to talk.

"Name me your price boy, I can pay you," the man said as he opened his brief case that was full of money.

People's chatter became louder, but Shirou did not care, all he wanted to do was to leave the shop. He closed his eyes as he answered.

"There are some things in life that money can buy, and definitely it won't buy you happiness or love. And this manga in my hand is the most important thing to my friend, there is no way that I will sell this to you," Shirou said as he turned away from the man not intending to listen to his worthless speech again.

As soon as Shirou took the first step away from the man, two girls with brown hairs approached him with smiles on their lips. They laughed for a while then they grabbed Shirou's arms.

Shirou looked at the girls, and then he noticed that they were identical twins.

They took the manga away from Shirou and put their signatures at the cover of the manga. He just watched the girls as they moved carelessly on the shop. All of a sudden the truth struck him.

_Those girls are the authors of this manga!_

The fans of the girls ran towards them, Shirou put the manga to his bag and held both of the girls' hands as he left the store. The people ran after them, it was like there's a running marathon on the rode as the fans followed, but since Shirou was a fast runner no one was able to keep up with them. Shirou went to the park so that the three of them could rest. The girls looked at him with amusement; they even said some compliments which made Shirou blushed.

"Ne! Shirou-kun is so amazing back there at the store!" the girl in the left said while she was fixing herself.

"Hay! I agree with you! He is so strong!" the girl in the left said then she hugged Shirou.

Shirou just stared at them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_How can these kids be the authors of Winter Sonata? No matter how you look at them, they are just kids._

Shirou scratched his head as he smiled at the girls, he noticed that the two girls were staring at him. The girl on the left took his ID and shared it with her twin; they read his name in chorus.

"Emiya Shirou."

Then, he just realized that he hasn't introduced himself to the girls.

_How rude of me._

"I'm Emiya~" Shirou wasn't able to finish what he was saying when the two girls started chattering.

"Ne, I think he is the one that we've been looking for Mae-chan."

"Hai! You are correct Kotonoha-chan, he has red hair, golden eyes and he is strong."

"….."

Shirou was speechless; he was totally clueless what the girls were talking about.

"The Rivera twins are really weird," he mumbled silently.

The twins glared at him, for a second, Shirou wanted to laugh at them but still he managed to stop himself from laughing.

"Ne ne, Shirou-kun you shouldn't laugh at us ne, it is our fate to meet. Ne ne, if only you have any idea how long it took us to find you, you absolutely have no idea," Mae said as if she was about to cry.

_Huh? They are looking for me? It's our fate to meet? What on earth are they talking about?_

The girls noticed Shirou's confusion; they asked him to sit down on the bench.

"Shirou-kun, I think telling you a story might make you understand us," Kotonoha said with plain tone.

He nodded and started listening to the girls' story.

"There was a girl who lives only to fulfill her prophesy. It is a tradition of the Imatsu family to bring the new born baby to the elders, these elders' ages are around 100-200 years old. The reason why they are still alive is because they can use magic, there are five elders in the Imatsu family and they are respected all over the country. For some reason, these elders are given the power to tell fate of every new born, the family believes that this prophesy shall be fulfilled by the child for it is the only reason why she lives. When the baby girl was born, she was brought to the elders, as they saw the child they felt sorry for her, her prophesy was cruel, the elders said that she would live to protect a man and die for him. They described the man's appearance, after knowing that the man she needs to protect lives in the Philippines, they immediately send her to that foreign country. She lived with her relatives, the Imatsu family has relatives all over the world because most of the time, the new born goes to another country to fulfill his or her fate. The child was oriented to learn how to use magic," Mae said as she took a deep breath, she looked at her sister and asked her if she could continue telling the story, Kotonoha nodded as a sign of her approval.

Shirou was silent, he never knew that such family exist, their customs and traditions were out of this world.

_Is the story true or is it just a story made by these children?_

He did not ask the twins, he decided to listen to them until they finished telling the story.

"The woman searched for that man for 20 years, not a day of her life that she did not think of him," Kotonoha continued with sad tone in her voice as if she knew the girl, "Then, one day she saw him, even if she didn't know his name, she knew it was him, the person she should protect and die for. It is a special ability of the Imatsus to know if it is the person just by seeing his or her face. The girl fell in love with the man the moment she saw him, she approached him and said that it was her fate to protect him and die for him. The man did not believe her at first, but after seeing the girl's power he believed her. From that day on she never left his side, she lived with him to protect him from danger."

"The girl was sweet and thoughtful," it was Mae who was talking, "She even did the household chores for him like a wife. She was sweet to him that he fell inlove with her too. Then they got married and have two children. They lived happily for years until…."

Shirou saw that Mae was about to cry, Kotonoha held her sister's hand and she continued the story, "One day there were two people who attacked them, the man tried to protect his family, he could use magic too, but the woman told them to leave her behind for she was the one who would fight the enemies. The man did not want to leave her but she insisted and said that, 'Today my prophesy will be fulfilled, I shall protect you and die for you.' Their children were crying as they held on their mother's hands, the woman smiled at the girls for the last time and kissed their cheeks, and then she left them and fought the enemies."

Kotonoha held her twin's hand even tighter, "The woman died fighting those men, the husband went to his wife's relatives and talked to them, they listened to him as he tells the story. In the end, they asked the man to bring the children to Japan so that the elders could tell the children's prophesy, the man did not agreed and told them that he would never let his children suffer the same experience again. But the relatives insisted, 'You met your wife because of that prophesy, you have your children because of it too. Now let those children go back to Japan where they belong, and you sir shall continue on your research, in my point of view, the reason why you are still alive right now is because of that important research you are conducting. Your wife died because of your studies, you must continue it for her.' The man did not want to let her children go but in the end he realized that his wife's relatives were right. With tears in his eyes he let them go to Japan."

"The children believed that they have for meet the elders too so they followed their father's order and went to Japan. They arrived in Japan and after a week they finally saw the five elders. After seeing the twins all the leader of the elders said, 'You two shall help the man who will be the cause of destruction to this world but he will also be its savior.' After the children heard them prophesy they searched all over Japan to find the man they need to help."

Shirou was silent he still couldn't believe what he just heard: the prophesy, the death of that woman, and the children who were given a mission.

"They searched for the man but they couldn't find him, after 3 years, they've decided to become manga artists because manga is popular all aver Japan, they thought that if they will become popular in their field, they might be able to find him. Their father is a great novelist in the Philippines, thus, they have inherited his talent. Even if they were young they become popular all over Japan because of their great works. They went from place to place to sign autographs to their work, and today those children met him," Kotonoha finished the story.

Shirou fell down from his comfortable seat, he was shocked. He looked at the twins as if he saw ghosts haunting for him. Then he remembered what they said before.

_Ne, I think he is the one that we've been looking for Mae-chan._

_Hai! You are correct Kotonoha-chan, he has red hair, golden eyes and he is strong._

_Ne ne, Shirou-kun you shouldn't laugh at us ne, it is our fate to meet. Ne ne, if only you have any idea how long it took us to find you, you absolutely have no idea._

"Shirou please do say something," Kotonoha said with sad tone on her voice.

Shirou's mind was empty, he still couldn't believe what he just heard.

"We use Rivera because it is our father's surname, our mother's surname is Imatsu," Mae explained.

"So you two are magi?" Shirou finally manage to ask the girls.

"Yap! We sure are," the twins answered in chorus.

Shirou was so happy, finally he found the remaining two magi who could help him. He hugged both the girls and said thank you to both of them.

Out of nowhere, two guys with white hair and red eyes came and took the children.

"Shirou, if you want to see these girls again, come to the abandoned building and save them. If you will not come, be prepared to see the corpses of these children," the taller white haired man said.

After few seconds, they vanished.

"What was that all about Shirou?" a girl asked.

Her voice was familiar, so Shirou turned to his back and saw the beautiful girl with blond hair.

"I saw everything too," the man with long gray hair said.

"Serene, Ryuzaki…." Shirou said as he looked at the sky.

_I must save them! Kotonoha and Mae wait for me!_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Chapter 12 sneak peek…**_

Ryuzaki: Next on Fate Across Time!

Kotonoha: Shirou, Ryuzaki and Serene went to the abandoned building to save the twins…

Mae: Not knowing that the white haired guys set some traps to kill them…

Ilya: Ne ne, I heard that there are some deadly traps, one of them is a big rolling stone to crash them…

Shirou: So please do read the next chapter.

Serene: The author is asking for your opinions of what more exciting traps can you give to make the next chapter more interesting…

Shin: You can pm the author or site your advice in your review if ever you will make a review….

Ryu: We hope for you to read the next chapter…

Rin: The author wants to thank everyone who read the story up to this chapter…

Sakura: She said that touching her reader's heart is her goal in making this story.

Fujimura: But the sad part is that, it might take her long time to update the story because her class started already…

Yuki: She promised to write the next chapter if she have time…

Issei alone in a corner…

Issei: I thought I have a line in this preview! Huhu..

xxx

**Kotonoha and Mae Meets Serene and Saber**

Kotonoha: Whoa! Serene really looks like Saber!

Mae: Could it be that you too are twins?

Saber: That is impossible little one since we live in different time.

Serene: You two are funny.

Mae and Kotonoha: Haha! We are looking forward in seeing Serene and Saber together in the story…


	13. Chapter 12: Deadly Traps

**CHAPTER TWELVE: DEADLY TRAPS**

Shirou looked up in the sky and thought of the twins. He felt so guilty because he wasn't able to do anything to save them. He looked at the sun as it sets and started running to the abandoned building. He noticed that there were two people following him, a girl with blond hair and a boy with long grey hair. He stopped for a while and looked at them. He raised his left eye brow as if he was asking why they were following him. The two didn't respond and just stared at him. Shirou continued running but he stopped again when he noticed that his friends Serene and Ryuzaki were still following him. For the second time he looked at his persistent friends.

"_Those people took the twins to the abandoned building and asked me to go there or else they will kill the them," Shirou explained everything to Serene and Ryuzaki._

"_I see," Serene said as she walked towards Shirou she paused for a while and stared at his eyes before she continued, "Then let me come with you, I may not be a good magus but my skills in using sword is good and I can fight those people."_

"_No," Shirou answered firmly, "I can't allow you to come."_

"_But why?" Serene protested._

"_Because this is my fight, the only reason why those guys took the twins is because of me. They are strong, I know because I fought one of their allies few weeks ago, if you come with me to that abandoned building you might die."_

"_I will come with you, if what you said is true that those people are strong, then you need my help," Serene answered like a child who didn't want to lose in this argument._

_Shirou did not answer he somehow thought that Serene would not listen to him even if he explains to her how dangerous the situation was so he decided just turned around and he started walking away from his friends. But Serene and Ryuzaki followed him._

"_Yoh! Shirou I will follow you even if you won't allow me, you are stupid and I think you cannot face those bad guys alone," Ryuzaki shouted at Shirou as he galloped at the street._

"Right," Shirou said as he looked at the two people standing in front of him, "I guess you two will still follow me even if I tell you not to."

"Yes," Ryuzaki and Serene answered in chorus and nodded at the same time.

Shirou sighed because he was defeated, he knew that they could be stubborn sometimes but he did not expect them to be like that, "Then I guess there's nothing I can do."

xxx

Shirou, Serene and Ryuzaki looked at the abandoned building that was located at one of the biggest mountain in Fuyuki City, it was erected beside a beautiful water falls. It was big but it looked haunted because of the vines around it and the walls have some cracks probably because it was not used for years. The abandoned building looked like a mansion which was built more than 200 years ago, its design was superb and even if it was old, they could still see the beauty of it. As Shirou, Serene and Ryuzaki walked towards the building they felt the strong barrier made by the white haired men.

The abandoned building was perfect for setting traps because it was far from the city and innocent people would not notice if something strange happened to that place.

They saw the big door, it was so big that even a six wheeler truck could enter; slowly the three of them entered the mansion without hesitation.

xxx

"They are here," the smaller white haired man said as he looked at the crystal ball where he could see Shirou and his friends.

"Yes, I know, they have passed through the barrier we made," the taller one answered as he looked at two people.

The twins were put in two separate sand clocks, and as time goes by, the sands which were modified by the white haired men, go down to where the twins are. Those sands could kill the twins if Shirou and the other won't come in time before the sands fill the container of the twins.

"Shall we start the game?" the little one asked as he grinned.

"Yes, let's start."

xxx

"Isn't it weird Shirou? I think that those people should attack us by now since we have entered this building, not only that, there is something fishy about the barrier that those people made," Ryuzaki inquired.

The building was quiet which made Ryuzaki even more suspicious.

"I think they made the barrier so that they will know if someone enters this mansion," Serene shared her thoughts as she scanned the building.

The things in the house were antiques; most probably those wooden chairs and tables that they saw were made hundreds of years ago. The paintings that were hanging in the wall were all well-made that the images of the people in each painting could still be seen clearly if only there were no dusts in them. Because no one was taking care of the building, there were so many spider webs in there which made the building looked scary that if an ordinary person entered the mansion he might ran away because it looked haunted.

"The barrier was made so that no one from outside can hear the sounds coming from inside this building. I think that they are planning of using everything they know about magic and if my intuition is correct, they might have set traps in here, so you two should watch out for unexpected attack from our enemies."

All of a sudden, heard a weird sound coming from their back, as time goes by, the sound grew louder and louder as if there was something big that was going to their direction. And when they turned around they saw a big circular rock rolling towards them. Even if the building was big, the path was narrow that the big rock fits it perfectly, so the only thing that they could do was to run away from it.

The rock crashed everything that it passed; it was gaining more speed as time goes by. The three of them were in panic, running away from the giant rock was tiring and they were losing their stamina. Sweats were all over their bodies.

"Shirou is there something you can do?" Serene asked as she pants, she was losing her strength because of the endless running that they were doing.

The rock destroyed another chair but instead of decreasing its speed, it rolled faster. Shirou heard the crashing of the broken pieces of wood and imagined how badly that chair was destroyed.

Shirou turned around and saw that the rock was going faster and running could only delay the rock from crashing their bodies but it was not the solution. The only way that they could survive was to destroy it.

Shirou ran faster that he passed Serene and Ryuzaki, when he was about 10 meters away from the rock, he closed his eyes and concentrated of using his ability to create things from his imagination. After deciding of what weapon to make, he thought of the structure of the weapon, his projection was unique because unlike ordinary projection which only creates a weapon from the caster's imagination, Shirou was using tracing as well which enabled him to copy everything about the weapon's existence; its shape, its soul, its history, and its special power. Then out from no where his favorite swords Kanshou and Bakuya appeared. Shirou opened his eyes and looked at the rock, then he started chanting incantation.

_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm._  
_Our strength rips the mountains._  
_Our swords split the water._  
_Our names reach the imperial villa._  
_The two of us cannot hold heavens together_  
_—Two great men, sharing a life._

After Shirou finished chanting his incantation, he started running towards the rock. Serene and Ryuzaki looked at Shirou as they continued running.

He was now facing the big rock, Shirou trusted his swords and he knew exactly how to use them because after copying Archer's swords, he made some research about these weapons and found out that it was Gān Jiàng who made it and his wife Mò Yé gave her life to melt the metal and to create the married swords that represent the Yin and Yang. The black sword Kanshou represented the Yang while the white sword Bakuya represented the Yin. After Shirou learned the truth behind the swords' creation, he practiced using it whenever he was training. So without hesitation he used the two swords to strike the rolling rock in X-shaped three consecutive times.

The rock broke down to pieces and the endless running stopped. Serene and Ryuzaki looked at Shirou with admiration, he was indeed a strong person. Both of them ran towards Shirou with smiles on their lips.

"Wow! I am glad that you are no longer my enemy Shirou," Ryuzaki managed to say a joke as he patted Shirou's back.

"Shirou, may I ask you to create a sword that I can use? Something that is so strong that it can cut even a diamond, it is true that I am a skilled swordsman, but a swordsman without her sword is like a salt that has lost its flavor, thus, I am useless if I don't have a weapon," Serene asked with authority in her voice.

The moment Shirou heard Serene, he couldn't help but remember Saber. Her manner of speaking was like Saber and so was her way of thinking. Since Shirou was practicing his ability of making weapons from the scratch of his imagination, he knew that he needed to learn more things about weapons and for that reason he researched on magical weapons all over the world. After hearing Serene's request, he concentrated of making a strong sword, a sword that has the power to control the wind, he put umpteen power so that the sword will be so strong that its existence will last for a long period of time. After minutes of concentrating, he finally made the legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi which was as important to Japanese history as the Excalibur of Britain and was one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.

Shirou handed the sword to Serene, she looked at the sword with amusement, it was her first time to see such an amazing weapon that she handled it with care.

"Thank you Shirou," Serene said as she walked towards the darkness.

"You are welcome," Shirou answered as he looked at her.

Serene felt that she stepped on something on the ground, when she looked at her back she saw a big wood about five meters long that was attached in two ropes and this thing was swinging its way to her direction. When she looked in front of her, she heard cracking from the ground, then all of a sudden, floor began to crumble. Serene ran away from the crumbling ground.

"Shirou and Ryuzaki shun the wood!" Serene shouted to warn her friends.

After hearing her, Ryuzaki shunned the wood then he looked at Shirou's direction, but the red haired man was not moving, the wood was swaying so fast that only few seconds were needed for it to hit Shirou.

_I need to save her if I shun the wood then there is a great possibility that I might I may not be able to save her before this thing hits her, if that happens, she might fall to that precipice!_

"Ryuzaki if you see something that I will throw to your direction hold on it!" Shirou said, then all of a sudden, the wood hit him.

After three seconds the wood hit Serene, both of them were carried to the mouth of precipice. Shirou closed his eyes to concentrate in making a strong rope, and then he threw it to Ryuzaki. The ropes that were attached to wood were weak and then they started to break. Ryuzaki was not able to get the rope that Shirou threw to him.

_Are we going to die here? _

The rope that was attached to the wood was now broken, Shirou and Serene were falling to the precipice. They noticed the hundreds big spikes below, and concluded that the moment that they would hit the spikes, their deaths were assured. They saw that there was a body in there, it was decaying and they could smell its foul scent. One of the spikes hit the corpse's head and penetrated the right hole one his skull, for that reason, the man's right eye ball was removed from the skull and was now in the end of the spike. Serene almost vomit after seeing the horrible corpse, Shirou upon seeing her reaction told her to close her eyes for her not to see the poor man's body. He held Serene tighter in his left arm, while he used his right arm in holding the rope that he threw at Ryuzaki. He was hoping for Ryuzaki could reach it before it's too late.

When he looked up, he saw the other end of the rope that was falling down to their direction.

_This can't be my end! I can't die here and I can't let Serene die here either!_

Flashbacks of his past started, he remembered how he met Saber in the storage room, back then Lancer was trying to kill him, and before he was pierce by the lance, a strange light appeared and a beautiful girl with blond haired fought his enemy. As she looked at him, he forgot that he was about to be killed because her beauty mesmerized him.

He remembered when he was brought to the mansion of the Einzbern when Ilya was still his enemy. Archer sacrificed his life so that they could run away from the mansion but before they left, Archer told him that if he could not defeat the enemy, he must imagine something that could defeat it. Then with Rin's advice he was able to replenish Saber's mana and they fought the strongest servant. It was his first time to create such a beautiful sword, and that was the Excalibur, with that weapon they were able to defeat the monster.

He remembered when Gilgamesh showed in the park, Saber fought the man with golden hair, but Gilgamesh was a strong servant and they were not able to defeat him. He protected Saber but in return his body was badly injured. He could never forget the moment when she hugged him, that scene kept on repeating in his mind, in that very moment he forget all the pain he had because all he could think about was his love for that girl.

He remembered when he let Saber destroy the tainted Holy Grail, after that, the environment changed into a beautiful grass field. What he remembered the most was when Saber told him that she loved him, his heart skipped a beat after hearing that. When Saber disappeared, he looked at the most beautiful sunset that he had ever seen.

He remembered when he first saw Serene in the park, he thought that she was Saber so without thinking he hugged her tight not intending of letting her go, it was his first time to cry again because of so much happiness ever since Saber left him. He was so happy that he could not control his emotions, but when Serene punched him, he realized that she was not Saber. He became a living zombie for days after that.

He remembered meeting Shin, he met him at the park when he was thinking of Saber. That boy was really suspicious; he even hypnotized him just to show him his power and to make him believe in whatever it was that he wanted to tell Shirou. When that boy went to his house and talked to him, his life changed and he realized that he could make his dream of seeing Saber again, to be with her, and to love her for the rest of his life, come to reality.

Everything that he had gone through would be thrown away if he dies. Shirou closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle to happen. But he knew that miracles only happen in movies.

xxx

"Our traps have worked, I'm sure that they will die in there," the little one said as he watched Shirou and his friends.

"I hope that they will die there but…" the taller white haired man said as he looked at the crystal ball.

He couldn't believe what he saw, the gray haired man dived to the pit without hesitation in vertical position.

"What the hell? What is he doing? That is insane!" the little one screamed, but even if the gray haired man's idea was absurd he couldn't help but admire him.

xxx

Ryuzaki was able to hold on the rope before Shirou and Serene hit the spikes, with all the strength he has, he used his sword to strike the wall. His body swung for a while but he managed to maintain his balance and hold on the rope. After few seconds, Ryuzaki lifted his right hand, which was holding the rope, to climb up to his sword.

xxx

Serene opened her eyes and saw that there were only few inches between them and the spikes. She felt that they were being pulled up by someone, and when she looked up, she saw Ryuzaki standing on his big sword and was pulling them. She smiled at him but he did not smile back.

_I think we are heavy and pulling us is really hard for him._

After few minutes, the three of them were now standing on the big sword. Shirou created a weapon with strong chain and sharp edge, he threw it up and it hit the ceiling. After checking if the weapon penetrated the ceiling Shirou pulled himself up till he reached the safe ground. Ryuzaki got his sword then he followed him and so was Serene.

xxx

"They survived but the game is not yet over, this is getting more entertaining," the little one said as he looked at his ally.

"Are we going to use the next trap now?"

The little one grinned as if he knew that the next trap would surely kill Shirou's friends, his grin turned into a soft evil laugh.

"Yes, we will use it, go there and distract them for a while."

The taller white haired man bowed his head and then he disappeared.

xxx

"Wow, Ryuzaki I owe my life to you," Shirou said as he stretched his arms up.

They were finally sitting on the floor while panting because they were so tired.

"That was very risky Ryuzaki, what if you didn't get the rope? What you did earlier was almost impossible," Serene said as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"I know, but I was sure that I will succeed, falling in vertical position gains more speed than falling in horizontal position if there is presence of air pressure, that's physics. So I am sure that I could catch you guys before you hit the spikes because you were falling in horizontal position," Ryuzaki explained himself as he smiled, "And besides, I have lost the most important person to me, that is my sister Bazett, I don't think that I can lose my new friends."

Shirou and Serene looked at Ryuzaki and smiled at him.

"Ryuzaki even if it was our first time to meet I can see that you are a noble person who cares about the people you love and for that I am glad that I met you," Serene said.

All of sudden a man appeared in front of them.

xxx

Rin looked at the clock for the tenth time, but still Shirou was no where to be seen.

_Where is he? Sakura needs some help in cooking for tonight's dinner!_

She looked at Sakura who was slicing the vegetable.

Shin, Yuki, Ilya were watching a movie in the living room of Shirou's house. Ryu was there earlier but after receiving a call, he bade farewell to them, he told Rin that there was a problem in the shop and he has to solve it.

She decided to help Sakura with cooking, then she accidentally dropped Shirou's favorite mug.

_Eh? I hope for him not to get mad at me._

But Rin sensed that there was something wrong, she couldn't tell it though, but she felt like it was a bad sign.

xxx

"You got to be kidding me," Ryuzaki stood up and pointed his sword at the white haired man, "I didn't have enough rest to regain my strength and you will pay for that!"

Serene pointed her sword at the white haired man as well, the two of them looked at each other then they ran towards him.

The man smiled as he said, "This is what I want you two to do."

Before they could hit their enemy the floor broke into two and they fell to its abyss.

Shirou looked at his friends but before he could follow them the floor returned back to normal.

"What the?"

"You have to fight someone first before you can follow them."

"I will beat you!" Shirou said as he ran towards the white haired man.

"Who said that I will fight you?" the man said as he smiled, "Watch your back boy."

Shirou looked at his back and saw the corpse that they saw earlier when they were in the precipice, the corpse threw a knife to him and ran towards him with an intent of killing his enemy.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note: **_To all those people who have read up to this chapter, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You inspire me to continue writing and for that I am happy.

These are the people who made reviews to my story in chronological order: Ethan211, XsecretX, Hotako Tomoe, Nitro, Hignum, Shadow Zeranion, Edward n Bella 4eva, Axcel, Sunny, Haku, Talisman and Obliviusoctavius.

They are the people who completed my day everytime I see their review… and I am thankful that some of them are my friends…

Do make a review and let me know how you think of the story..

By the way, I would like to take this chance to greet my super kind brother Gar-kun. His birthday is on July 17. Happy Birthday bro! hehe..

Next on Fate Across Time…Chapter 13:Water of Illusion, Serene and Ryuzaki's pasts will be revealed while Shirou has to fight a corpse and save his friends before its too late, there will be some action scenes again and one funny scene… a must read chapter…


	14. Chapter 13: Water of Illusion

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WATER OF ILLUSION**

The night was beautiful, the weather was cold but not that cold to make someone shiver to death, judging from the ambiance of the surrounding, one could say that the night was perfect. There were no clouds in the sky that blocked the sight of the stars shining in heaven like diamonds, and since Emiya's residence was far from the city, the house was quiet. One could find serenity in that place. But no matter how serene a place may be, if there was something irritating that happened or was happening to a person, his mood would not be good at all.

Shin looked at his clock for the twentieth time; slowly he looked outside the house and hoped to see Shirou. He waited patiently for this red haired man to come, but no matter how long he waited Shirou was no where to be seen and he was slowly losing his cool, Shin was a kind of boy who was always cool no matter what his situation was, but that time he lost his patience.

"Emiya Shirou is late for one hour, thirty seven minutes and forty-eight seconds," Shin said as he looked at his wrist watch, he stood up as he took a glace at Ilya and Yuki who were watching a new movie because the first movie that they were watching was now over.

Rin looked at Shin, she completely understood the boy because waiting for someone was really irritating. When Shirou arrives she was planning of throwing something at him for that man to realize how long they have waited for him.

"Where could Shirou be?" it was Sakura who broke the silence in the house, she was done cooking the dishes for more than an hour ago.

Shin went to where Yuki was and whispered something to his ears, the tall model-like man simply nodded and then returned back to what he was doing. Shin approached Rin, his expression was serious but he still managed to smile.

"Right," Shin said as he patted Rin's shoulder, "I am going now."

"Can't you wait a little longer?" Rin inquired. Even if she was mad at Shirou she still thought of what his reaction would be after learning that Shin left because of his lateness, "Even if he was an idiot, I'm sure that he has his reason for this act of tardiness."

Shin smiled as he walked outside the house not intending to listen to what Rin was going to say. But before he completely left the house, he looked at Rin with his evil smile that send chill to her spine.

"I know he has his reason, and right now I am planning of knowing that by looking for him. But if I found out that he was just fooling around this town, then, I will make sure that he will suffer. And besides, Serene is not yet here, there is a great possibility that there is something bad that is happening between the two of them. Shirou is a toy of mine that I don't want to lose."

Rin watched Shin as he disappeared in the darkness. Even if they have became allies she still couldn't trust him. She hated the way he smiled and the way he talked like an adult. She also hated his demonic aura.

_For some reason I don't think I can learn to trust this boy._

xxx

Shirou looked at the corpse who was running towards him; this dead creature was aiming to pierce his sword to the red haired man's heart. But Shirou was not scared of his enemy; he watched its movements and avoided its attack easily. For him, the corpse that he was fighting was weak and there was absolutely no way that it could beat him. His real enemy was the white haired man who was watching his battle; he knew that it was him who was controlling the corpse. So all he has to do was to defeat the master and everything would be over.

He concentrated of making swords that he would use in the battle; again he created his married swords Kanshou and Bakuya. He looked at the white haired man with anger in his eyes, then he threw the Kanshou to his enemy. He was planning that once his weapon hits his target, he would concentrate on putting enough mana to his sword to make it explode. He knew that it would not be easy but he still did it to measure the ability of his enemy.

"Eh? So you think that thing could hit me?" the white haired man asked sarcastically.

The Kanshou was flying so fast that naked human eyes could not see its movement; it flew straight to the white haired man's chest and pierced his heart. Just like Shirou had planned, moments later, he concentrated of making his weapon explode. The white haired man's body parts were scattered to the ground. His body was brutally burned that no one could recognize his original appearance before the explosion. With one look, someone would think that Shirou had won.

"How did he…?" Shirou wasn't able to finish his sentence when the white haired man attacked him.

The white haired man slashed his left arm with a high quality sword, but Shirou was not badly wounded, the man smiled at him as if he was enjoying what he was doing. Then he continued attacking Shirou with such speed that his speed could be compared to those servants of the Holy Grail War.

xxx

Ryuzaki opened his eyes and scanned the place where he was, he noticed that it was empty and it was circular. When he looked up, he saw a mirror that was blocking the mouth of the room, so he concluded that they were trapped. He touched his head as he tried to remember why and how he got there. He remembered that he and Serene attacked the white haired man earlier, when the ground instantly broke into two and they fell to that room. His head hurt a little and he felt dizzy, as he looked up he estimated that they fell thirty meters from above, he was lucky that he was strong or else he would be dead now.

When he stood up, he saw Serene lying on the ground unconscious. He patted Serene's back to wake her up, after few attempts of failing, he sighed.

"How come it's hard to wake this girl up? What a pain in the ass," he softly said as he turned his back. He studied the place as he thought of how they could get out of the room. He couldn't find any windows, that was when he realized that the only way that they could escape was by destroying the mirror.

"Pain in the ass eh?" Serene finally woke up and stared at Ryuzaki.

"Is it raining?" Ryuzaki asked Serene because he felt some drops of water falling down to his skin.

"It isn't," she answered as she looked up. Serene noticed that there were little holes at the top of the room and the water was falling from those holes. The fall of water was little, but as time went by the amount of water that was falling to the room became larger.

"They are planning to drown us!" Ryuzaki screamed upon seeing how fast the fall of water was.

xxx

Shin looked at his oval-shaped jewel that on his right hand, he knew that Shirou was wearing the jewel he gave him for tracking magus. Those two jewels were connected to each other, and because of that the jewel he had could find the location of the other jewel.

"He is far from here."

In his estimation, it might take him more than one hour before he could go to the place where Shirou was.

xxx

The white haired man was smiling as he watched Ryuzaki and Serene struggling to get out of the room from his crystal ball. He wanted to see them suffer and he was certain that he could do that.

"Once that the room is filled with water, the game will start."

xxx

Ryuzaki looked up as pointed his sword to his target. He concentrated on putting mana into his sword to make it shaper and stronger so that he could destroy the mirror in just one blow. But the preparation was hard, he had to make sure that he put the right amount of mana before his plan could work, but since he had been using his sword for years, he was certain that he wouldn't have mistakes calculating the right amount of mana. After he was sure that he did his preparation without any mistake, he threw his sword upward and it hit the mirror. Ryuzaki couldn't believe what happened; his sword did not penetrate its target.

"This can't be, why?" Ryuzaki said as he looked at his sword that was falling down.

The sword made an explosion to the ground when it hit it.

"Right, it is now my turn to destroy that thing," Serene said as she jumped up.

She jumped from side to side of the room's circular wall until she reached the top. She closed her eyes and concentrated of destroying the mirror, even if it was her first time to use the sword that Shirou made, she was sure that it was strong because she was good in knowing a sword's capability just by touching it. She opened her eyes and looked at the mirror as she swung her sword to hit it.

"What the…" she softly mumbled.

She was sure that the mirror repealed her sword as it hit it. Serene managed to have a safe landing to the ground; she noticed that Ryuzaki was staring at her with a smile on his lips.

"What now?" Serene asked with irritation in her voice, for some reason she felt like Ryuzaki was thinking of something stupid.

"Are you sure you are a girl? Because what you did earlier was so manly," he said with serious tone in his voice as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"You!" Serene pointed her sword to Ryuzaki's neck, she knew that she had strength like a man and she was proud of it but hearing Ryuzaki's comment really made her mad.

"Whoa! Easy tiger!" Ryuzaki said as he moved away from her.

"Don't call me tiger if you don't want your head to be cut off!" Serene said as she moved the sword closer to Ryuzaki.

xxx

The white haired man was moving so fast the Shirou couldn't see him, so he decided to close his eyes to feel the presence of the man.

"Trace on," he said as he analyzed the components of the place where he was.

After he scanned the place, he then realized that the white haired man was not there.

"Where is he?"

xxx

The little white haired man looked at his crystal ball, his planned was perfect. Now the room was filled with water, he could now play his little game that he made for the girl with blond hair and the boy with gray hair.

"Now, I will see your past and use it to torture you two."

xxx

_I can't remember anything about me…_

_That's why…_

_I am like this…_

"I see," the maid said as she brushed the lady's long and beautiful blond hair.

"Why don't you tell me what happened before the night of those guy's attack?" she protested as she glared at her maid through the mirror.

"Because…" the maid was not yet finish what she was saying when all of a sudden a woman with blond hair who was in her thirties opened the door of the young lady's room.

The girl smiled upon seeing the woman who entered the door.

"Aunt Isabella!" the girl shouted as she ran toward her aunty and hugged her.

The woman hugged her back as she caressed this girl's soft hair.

"How are you? Don't tell me that you are asking Sophie again about your past?" Isabella smiled as she patted her niece's back.

The girl frowned as she looked at her aunt, "Well, yeah… but I can't help it Aunt Isabella, who wouldn't be curious about her past?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Isabella asked as she sat on the girl's bed and asked her to sit with her.

"What is it?" the girl with blond hair inquired as she sat beside her aunt.

"Can you tell me everything that you remember when you wake up on that night of those bad guys' attack?"

The girl nodded as she closed her eyes to remember what happened on that night as if she was reliving that moment.

xxx

"Aki! Watch out!" the girl who was about nineteen years old shouted to warn her small brother but it was too late because he already stepped on the banana filling.

The boy fell to the floor. His head hurt due to the impact caused by the fall. Yui ran toward her brother to help him stand up, she held on his right arm and pulled him up.

_You are always there to save me nee-chan._

The boy smiled at his sister, "Why is this thing here? I mean who would throw a banana filling to the floor of our house?"

"Well it is Dad's fault," Yui reasoned out.

"By the way, Dad killed another vampire right?" Aki asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Aki's family was one of the most popular vampire hunter families in Japan, and because of that, many people admired them. Their reputation was so high and because of that all the members of their family were undergoing on harsh training so that they would become great hunters someday. So even if Aki was still young, he already suffered a lot because of the intensive training that he was doing. There was even a time when he collapsed because he didn't sleep and eat for five days. His training was to survive in the forest alone and that time there was a rumor that there was a vampire hiding in the forest. Their family didn't care if something bad would happen to the child who was under training. One of the customs of their family was to observe a baby after it was born and when they found that the baby was weak or if it had abnormality, they would throw the baby to the cliff and let him or her die. Survival of the fittest was the way of living and they believed that weak people doesn't deserve to live.

"Yes he did, I think he had killed the leader of a vampire group," she answered as she looked outside their house.

But even if the training was hard, Aki still had his reason to smile because his sister Yui. She was a girl with such warm heart, she had always cared of him and had always came whenever he needed her help.

_When he was training, he saw the vampire that the villagers were talking about. Aki was only ten years old so he didn't have the strength to fight with the blood thirsty monster in front of him. He decided to run away, but the vampire followed him. As Aki ran, his left foot was caught by a big root, thus, he fell to the ground. That marked the end of the chase, the vampire gazed at him while licking his lips as he touched the boy's small face. That time Aki was sure that he was going to die._

"_Take your hands off my little brother!" a familiar voice said._

_The next thing he knew, this woman ran toward the vampire and used her high quality sword to cut the vampire's head that caused the rain of blood._

"_Aki are you alright?" the girl asked as she held her little brother._

"_Yui-nee," that was the only thing that the boy said before he lost consciousness_.

"Yui-nee, do you think that those vampires will try to kill us?" Aki asked as he remembered that there were some vampire hunter families that were brutally killed by a group of vampires.

"I'm not sure Aki, but I do hope for them not to do that."

_Die… Die… Die…_

Aki heard a strange noise that send chill to his spine.

_Kill them all…_

He heard the strange noise again.

_Let them suffer…_

_Drink all the blood in their bodies…_

_At last we have our revenge…_

Aki looked at his sister as if he was asking if she was hearing the noise too, but Yui looked at him as if she was saying that she couldn't understand him.

"Yui-nee, where is father?" Aki finally managed to speak.

"He was in the garden, why did you ask?"

He did not answer his sister, after hearing his father's location Aki ran towards the garden.

_Bloodshed…_

_Deaths…_

Aki couldn't believe what he was seeing, he tried to move but his body was paralyzed.

_Run away…_

_Save yourself…_

He looked at the man lying on the grass whose body was covered by his own blood.

_Slaughter…_

_Man slaughter…_

_They are drinking his blood…_

_And they…_

_Are killing his mother…_

"Run Aki!" his mother screamed.

The moment the vampire saw that Aki's mother was still alive; he pierced the woman's heart using his bare hand. Slowly, he took the woman's heart as he played with it and smiled at the boy.

"This is what you get for killing our leader," the vampire said as he ran toward Aki who was still dumbstruck because he saw his mother killed in front of him.

_Run…_

_Save yourself from these blood thirsty monsters…_

"Mama…" tears ran down to his cheeks as he looked at his mother who was being eaten by those monsters.

Even if his father was cruel, his mother was gentle and sweet to him. She used to sing lullaby so that he could sleep in the night whenever he was scared. She was his light when he was in the dark, his music when everything seemed so silent.

_I need her…_

_I love her…_

_I want to become strong so that I can protect her in the future…_

_But… she was gone…_

"Aki!" a woman shouted from behind him.

He looked back to see her.

"Yui-nee."

The next thing he remembered was that Yui was running away from their house as she carried him.

But the vampires were still following them.

_Kill them all…_

_Don't let them escape…_

Aki closed his eyes; he was hoping that everything was just a dream and that he would wake up from that nightmare. But he was wrong, everything that he saw and everything that happened was real.

_My mom is gone…_

_And so is my dad…_

_Will I lose my sister too?_

Aki didn't realize that he was crying, all of a sudden, his sister stopped running and put him down.

"Running is not enough to save us," Yui said as she smiled at her little brother, "So I suggest for you to run as fast as you can while I will fight those monster."

Aki protested, "No! I don't want to leave you."

"Listen Aki, you need to survive…"

"But yui-nee!"

"Don't act like a child! You know that this is the only way…"

"Yui-nee…"

"Live Aki… live and protect other people…"

Aki continued crying, he knew that he would lose the only family that he had left.

"Yui-nee, I… I love you …"

Yui started crying as she held her brother for the last time, they were near the high way so Yui was quite sure that Aki could escape and and she strongly believed that there was someone who would save her brother

"Aki, do you remember when we used to play in the grass field when you were still young?" Yui smiled as she asked her little brother, she closed her eyes as if she was reliving that moment.

Back then her mother was chasing both of them in the grass field. The wind blew hard, and the sun was setting. That was their paradise. Where they laughed and sang sweet songs together as a family.

"Yes, nee-san, I remember…"

"Can you promise me one thing?" Yui asked as she turned around.

"Yes, what is it that you want me to promise?"

"I know that you will survive Aki, so please promise me that you will smile and live to save other people…"

"I…" Aki hugged his sister, "I promise…"

Yui looked at her brother for the last time and kissed his right cheek, "I love you Aki."

Then she ran toward the vampires and fought them all, Yui was a strong woman and she was able to kill two vampires. However her strength was not enough to beat them all.

A vampire was able to pierce Yui's back using his bare hand.

_Aki…._

_Live for me…_

Yui started to cough her own blood, but still she continued to fight, then again another vampire attacked her and struck her left chest. He was able to get her heart as he started laughing.

_Aki…_

Before Yui died, she imagined that she was in the grass field with her mother, father and Aki.

"Mama, do you think Aki will become a strong man?" Yui asked as she bit the sandwich.

"Yes, of course he will be strong; I think that he will be stronger than his father."

The father smirked at them but in the end he smiled at his wife.

"He needs to eat more rice before he can beat me in a battle," the father said as he laugh and carried Aki.

"Papa put me down!" Aki protested as he moved to free himself from the strong arms of his father.

"Ne ne, Otousan put Aki down!" Yui said as she stood up to get her brother away from his father.

They all laughed together… but only in her imagination. Yui smiled as if she was in paradise. Her death was cruel, but in spite of that, she still managed to think of her family eating together in the grass field, to the place that they call their paradise. Her life was simple; she was a good sister and a good daughter who always thinks of her family's safety.

She deserved to be happy, and to have a life where she could be happy with her family. She wanted to watch her brother as he grows up and to teach him her ideals and beliefs.

But not everyone would have a happy ending. Even if she was the kindest sister in that world, it was her destiny to die.

Some people think that dying would only bring despair, but her case was different, her death brought her the peace that she longed to see.

Even if she died, her memories and the things she did in this world would stay for eternity.

xxx

Aki was running away, he was now in the high way and he was looking for a car that he could ride on.

_A car!_

He waved his hand at the car that was about fifty meters away from him.

"So you think you can escape?"

As Aki looked at his back, he saw the group of vampires that attacked them earlier. He noticed that one vampire was holding a heart.

_Yui-nee…_

_You… you... you…!_

He ran toward the vampires, he knew he couldn't beat them but he did not back off. He had no reason to live anymore. Even if Yui told him to live to save other people, he couldn't help himself from thinking that his life was worthless.

_My Dad…_

_My Mom…_

_And even my sister…_

_They killed my family…_

_And for that I shall have my revenge! I know that I am still weak but…_

_But…_

_I will fight them all with all my might…_

_**Bam… bam… bam…**_

Aki was not sure of what he heard; it was like sounds of firing guns.

_**Bam… bam… bam…**_

He saw that that the vampires in front of him were all dead now.

"What happened?" Aki asked himself as he looked at his back.

Then a woman with short hair walked towards him, she was petite and for some reason he felt that she has a strong sense of justice.

"Are you alright little boy?" the woman with indigo hair asked with concerned tone in her voice.

The boy just stared at the woman in front of him.

"You saved me," the boy said.

"My name is Bazett Fraga McRemitz, you can call me Bazett," she said as she offered her right hand to him.

"My name is Ryuzaki Ichimaru, my sister and mom used to call me Aki," Ryuzaki shook Bazett's hand, and then he started to cry.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Note: **_Vampires do exist in the world of Fate. You can go to baka-tsuki(dot)org and read the interlude of Fate Zero volume four; Orobuchi Gen mentioned something about vampires in there. But since I didn't have enough information about vampires, I am not certain if they are properly portrayed in this chapter. And for that I would like to apologize.


	15. Chapter 14: Wounds of their Pasts

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WOUNDS OF THEIR PASTS**

The mere fact that you are staring at your monitor means that you are either reading or just scanning this story because the summary is interests you. Maybe you are one of those people who have read this story last year and have been waiting for this story to be updated because it has been months since I last added a new chapter.

There's a bad news though, I just lost my muse and if you are an author like me who is writing story here in , you know how dangerous it is for the story if the author has lost her muse. The story is in grieve danger now, and if you don't like reading a story if the author have no muse, I am telling you to surf another site, turn off your computer or just ignore this story and swear never to read this again.

I can see that you are still reading, this means that my non-sense note didn't stop you from wanting to know more of the story. I am quite surprise right now. Speaking of muse, are you wondering if I lost my muse literally or figuratively? It's figuratively, so don't worry because if it is literally, you would not be reading this chapter because this story would have been perished.

If you are a person who likes happy story, this chapter is not for you. What you will read is the part of the story where OCs will die. You can just read the last part of this chapter because it has a cute scene or you can just skip this chapter and wait for the next chapter which is again a tragic one.

I can tell that many people stop reading because of this long non-sense note that I've written to see if you are still willing to read this story in spite of those warnings above.

A chapter usually starts with the description of a place or a person but let us not follow that style because it is boring already. So let's start talking about this young boy who lost everything that he had. It is fun to listen to gossips, so this gossip I'm sharing is from the last chapter when this little boy named Ryuzaki was almost killed by vampires. A girl named Bazett, as we all know she was a big part in Fate Hollow Ataraxia, recued this poor boy in grieve danger.

This boy was good in pretending for he could pretend that he was strong, but there was one person whom he cannot fool: himself. These people who just met on a road have the cruelest fate in this entire world. For now let us see what they were talking about.

"Thank you for helping me Miss," Ryuuzaki said as he tried to fake a smile, but he was not able to deceive this pretty young lady who just helped him since it was clearly written on his face that he was still mourning for his family's tragedy.

"You're welcome," Bazett paused for a while and looked at the dead vampires, "may I know why those creatures attacked you?"

"It's...because…" he tried to tell the whole story to this girl but he found himself speechless.

His mother just died… so was his father… and his sister died fighting those vampires…He was the only survivor in his family. For a boy like him, that was the most painful day of his life. He lost everything that he had: his family and so was his identity. The pain slowly devoured him. How could he live now that the reason why he wanted to become a great person was gone?

_"I know that you will survive Aki, so please promise me that you will smile and live to save other people…"_

That was the last words Yuki said to him. He wanted to hold on to his promise that he made but he wanted to be with her wherever she was now.

_It hurts nee-chan…_

_It hurts so bad that I can't breathe…_

"Aki?"

Bazett's voice returned him to the real world.

"I have to go," he said as he started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I will look for my sister's body."

"Why?"

"I h-have t-to…" Ryuzaki almost cried as he thought of her, "Bury her body. She died because she protected me from those vampires."

He did not look at Bazett as he walked away.

_This boy is too young to suffer like this. _

"Wait!" Bazett called as she waved her hand, "Let me come with you."

Ryuzaki nodded; together they walk their way to the forest. And together they would see that most horrible scene they could ever imagine.

**oooooooooo**

Now let's take a look with this blond hair girl's memory, oh my bad, I forgot that even back then she doesn't have memories of her past which was so frustrating for her.

"Where am I? What is this place? Who am I?"

The girl scanned the room where she woke up. Her head hurt and so was her body. She felt like her existence started when she woke up.

"_We have to protect her."_

She heard a voice, coming from outside the room. It was a natural reaction to listen to other people's conversation whenever you wake up from an unknown place so you will have a clue of where you are and how you get there. So this curious girl leaned on the door and listened to the conversation.

"_Yes, it is our duty…but who are they? And how did they know that she is alive?"_

"_I have no idea. Alyssa, those guys will be here any minute from now. Go to my sister, she will take care of the two of you."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I will fight those guys. It is my obligation to protect her until the day that she finally wakes up and meet him again. This duty has been passed down from generation to generation. We exist to fulfill this task that our ancestor had given to us."_

"_Alexis…"_

Again, it was another natural reaction that after you know that it was the end of the conversation, you will return back to your to the position you think those people last saw you and pretend that you are not listening. So the girl returned to her bed and did exactly what I said earlier. The man opened the door, and when he saw her she couldn't help but be surprised.

"H-How…" he couldn't continue due to the fact that what he was seeing was impossible.

"Alexis what's going on…?" even Alyssa was speechless when she saw the blond girl looking at their direction.

"I ask of you, are you my parents?" the girl asked without hesitation.

"Alexis… she's awake…"

"I know… and we are lucky to see her like this," he smiled.

The girl was still clueless of what the couple was talking about. She just stared at them as she silently observed their strange actions. The man sensed her curiosity so he started to explain.

"We are your guardians. We are the ones who take care of you while you were asleep. Tell me girl, do you remember your past?"

"My past? I am sorry, but I don't remember anything."

"You are the…" but before Alexis continued, he sensed his enemies coming. He faced Alyssa and smiled at her; it was as if he was saying his final farewell.

"Take her to my sister."

"Yes, I will."

Alyssa put her arms around his husband's neck as she hugged him. Tears run down their cheeks for they knew that it would be the last time that they could hold each other that way. It was said that when a person was about to die, he could feel it, and right now that was exactly what Alexis was feeling. Death was approaching and there was absolutely no way that he could beat his tragic fate.

"I love you Alexis…"

He smiled as he let go of her hands.

"You know that you are my life." He said smiling, "Go on now Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded as she took the girl's hand and run away from their house.

"Can you at least tell me what is going on?" the blond girl inquired as she runs.

"You must live to find happiness," Alyssa said as she looked back at her mansion where she left his husband.

"What do you mean by that? Find my happiness? Do you know who I am?"

Alyssa heard a loud sound coming from the mansion, "We have no time to waste, if ever I will survive I promise to tell you everything about your past."

The blond girl tried to protest but it was too late because she sensed the danger.

**oooooooooo**

"Where is she?" a petite girl inquired.

"I don't know."

"Stop fooling around! I ask you again, where is she?"

That time Alexis smiled. He knew that he couldn't beat those guys but his goal was to buy time for his wife and the blond girl to escape. He would soon be facing death but the strange thing was he wasn't afraid of it. He was not scared because he saw it coming; he wasn't scared of anything because he knew that his death would not be wasted.

"I told you I don't know. Geez, are you deaf or you can't understand English?" he laughed, for a person who was about to die I admire this guy, if I were him I would be trembling and maybe I would have a heart attack because the little girl despite her angelic appearance has eyes of devil.

"I guess the only way that I can obtain the information I need is by tormenting you," she said while glaring at him.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. He was not making fun of his nemesis, but he laughed because he knew that it would be the last time that he could do it. Then, he remembered his wife: how he first saw her, how he confessed his feelings to her, and how they exchanged _I do's _in the church.

_She is the most beautiful girl in the world. _

His life changed the moment he met her. Alexis used to be a man with no emotions; he existed because of a duty that was passed down to his family. This man was not allowed to feel anything: he shouldn't love and should never be loved. But… there were things in life that a person could not control, and those things were the most precious things in the world.

"_Will you marry me?"_

He remembered how he said those words to her. How she blushed as she touched the ring and how she hugged him after he proposed.

_She is the reason why my life changed. She accepted me for who I am. She taught me the meaning of love. Alyssa… I love you…_

"This is your last chance to tell me where they are. If you do, I shall spare your life," the girl's voice sounded like she was about to kill Alexis.

"I don't care about my life. Kill me if you like but… I will not make it easy for you…" he answered sarcastically as if he was making fun of the girl.

"Why you?" the girl raised her voice and so was her hand due to her anger that was clearly seen in her cute little face.

_If I will die… I know that someday I will see her again… I want to tell this story to her… she likes adventure and I am sure that she would love to hear this… _

The girl ordered her allies to attack Alexis; all of them seized him at the same time. But Alexis was smiling for no reason.

"You won't beat me that easy."

Alexis stepped back to avoid his enemies' attacks.

"Little girl," he said while parrying his enemies' weapons, "I will make this mansion explode and all of us will die here."

The girl ordered her allies to stop attacking him, "Are you bluffing? There is no way that you can do that!"

"Try me," he showed a red jewel, "This jewel contains magical energy that I been saving in case of emergency. Its power is so strong that it can destroy anything that came in contact to."

"That is not enough to kill us."

"Maybe, but…" he smiled for the last time, "look around you. Did you notice that this house is full of jewels?"

All his enemies were surprised; they looked around and realized that they were in danger. He was not bluffing, in fact, the walls of the mansion was full of precious jewels.

"All the jewels in here… there are the magical energies of them… I guess my ancestors knew that this day will come so each of them stored magical energy in each jewel, you are not only fighting me… you are my ancestors too."

"Bastard! You….! You're going to kill yourself too!"

"I don't care about my life…"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not a good joker."

Alexis closed his eyes as if he was praying. But the girl didn't give up; she started attacking him together with her allies.

"Mga batong umukit sa tadhana inyong buksan ang kapangyarihang sa inyo'y itinago ng matagal na panahon!" Alexis screamed.

Then a great explosion occurred.

**oooooooooo**

"This is getting more interesting," the white haired man said as he watched his crystal ball.

The taller man nodded.

"I expect them to have tragic pasts but this exceeds my expectation."

"You are right."

The smaller one looked at the sand glasses where the twins were imprisoned.

"These kids are in pain too," he said as if he was feeling sorry for them.

"All of us have our pasts that we wanted to forget. All of us suffered, all of us are in pain, and all of us lost the people we love. But we have to do our duty; we have to stop them before it is too late. We are doing this to prevent chaos, we are not the bad guys, we are merely people who have to kill I order to save the world from total destruction."

"I know," he answered as he returned watching his crystal ball, "by the way, Shirou already knew that you are not there. I suggest for you to entertain him for a while."

The taller white haired man disappeared after bowing his head.

**oooooooooo**

Shirou stared at the corpse that was seizing him; he was calm as he closed his eyes.

"Trace on."

Then he projected a bow. Shirou parried his enemy's attack, and then fired six arrows consecutively to different parts of its body. After few minutes of concentrating, he made all the arrows explode which cut the corpse's body to pieces.

"This is bad; I wasted my time fighting a decoy. I still have to save Serene, Ryuuzaki and the twins."

Out from no where, the tall white haired man appeared. He was clapping his hands while staring at Shirou. He smiled at him, like he was admiring what he just did.

"Bastard…"

"Is that a good way of greeting me?"

"Where are they?"

"They are probably drowning right now."

Shirou froze. He couldn't talk, his body was numb.

"If you will not move fast, you might not be able to save them."

Shirou did not talk to the white haired man anymore, he used his time to find Serene and the others.

**oooooooooo **

If your family had just died, what else do you expect to go wrong? I mean seeing your mother died in front of you and leaving your sister behind to save yourself is traumatic enough for this little boy, but his life is about to get more horrible and tragic. The last chapter showed that his sister's died but it didn't mention what those monsters did to her after that. If you don't like to read tragic scene, then stop reading right now because I am warning you, the next scene is rated PG. And even I don't want to write this part. For a brief moment, I wish I can go to Ryuzaki and tell him not to look for his sister's body, if only I can, then I will but as we all know I cannot go to a world of Fate Across Time, the only thing I can do is to write it.

Ryuzaki and Bazett finally arrived at the place where Yui fought those vampires. They saw blood everywhere, it was clearly seen that a great battle happened there. They searched everywhere for Yui's body but they couldn't see it.

"Are you sure she's here?"

"Yes, I am."

Minutes of silence passed, no one talked but they continued to look for her body.

"T-This is her sword!" Ryuzaki screamed upon seeing his sister's weapon.

"Her body must be around here somewhere," Bazett uttered as she looked around.

Ryuzaki ran when he saw a familiar body lying on the ground. He was sure that it was hers. But he stopped upon seeing a tragic scene that he would never forget.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Ryuzaki couldn't speak, he thought that he was prepared to see her body but this case was different.

_They are heartless… how could they do this to her? _

He couldn't accept what happened to his sister, what they did to her was unforgivable. She was the most important person to him and seeing her body in that condition struck him like a lightning. He couldn't breath; it was like he was suffocating. The scent of her blood paralyzed his body.

_Yui-nee…_

_I am… Sorry…._

This little boy was so frightened with what he saw; he couldn't even take a look of her again. He was so angry with those blood suckers but he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes so that he could imagine his sister's smile that made always made him feel safe. But no imagination could erase what he saw. After minutes of thinking, Ryuzaki made a decision then he hugged Yui's body. He started running away after picking his sister's sword.

**oooooooooo**

"Ryuzaki!" Bazett called him but he didn't stop running.

_Where will he go?_

When she was to follow Ryuzaki, a horrible site stopped her.

_So this is why he ran away._

That was probably the worst death one could ever have, just looking at the corpse made her stomach turn upside down. She wasn't expecting those vampires to go that far. And if I were in her situation I would faint or run away to a police station, but since I never had a memory of fainting I would probably do the second option.

Yui's head was ripped off; it could be inferred that those monsters used their bare hands that caused her to have bruises all over her body. Since her head was away from the body, her flesh was exposed. Bazett could see the broken bones in her neck. She also noticed the wound the corpse's chest; she walked closer so that she could examine it.

"The vampires took out her heart."

She covered her nose because the scent of the corpse's blood and internal organs was suffocating her. There were some flies flying around the body, if there were any creatures that were happy with the tragedy that happened to Bazett, those flies were on the top of the list.

Yui's body was covered by her own blood, judging from the amount of blood it could be inferred that she suffered before she died. Her abdomen was cut, revealing her small and large intestine. Some of the carnivorous animals feed on her flesh before Ryuzaki found her; most the internal organs were missing. Maybe other animals ate them or brought her flesh to their off springs.

She was the most horrifying corpse Bazett had ever seen. Her legs trembled as she walked; the scene in front of her was absolutely brutal. She could imagine those vampires ripping Yui's head off, they were not contented so they decided to cut her tummy and play with her internal organs.

_They are demons!_

She couldn't help but feel mad, what they did was inhuman.

_But… where is her head?_

That was the question that she hadn't answered yet.

She started walking away from the corpse to look for its head. But since she was shock with what she saw, Bazett leaned on tree. She tried not to vomit but she couldn't help it anymore.

_Ryuuzaki…_

_He must be crying right now…_

_Or he might commit suicide!_

But she had to find her head first before she could look for Ryuzaki. She scanned the whole place but she couldn't find it anywhere. She was about to lose hope when a tiger came.

_That animal has her head!_

Bazett got a hold of her self; she must get that head before the tiger feed on it. She didn't want to see the head in its deform state so she must act fast.

**oooooooooo**

Even if Alyssa was hundreds meters away from her mansion, she saw the great explosion that destroyed it. Alexis presence was no longer in this world.

"Where are we?"

"We're in a cliff. I hope that they don't find us here."

"The mansion exploded, is your husband…"

"No he isn't alive anymore."

The blond girl looked away for she knew that Alyssa was grieving for his husband's death.

**oooooooooo**

Shirou finally found the chamber where Ryuzaki and Serene were. He saw that the room was filled with water.

"I have to get them out there before the completely drown!"

Unaware of the real danger, he projected a bow to destroy the mirror that separated him from his friends.

**oooooooooo**

After following Ryuzaki's footsteps, she finally saw him. He was on the rooftop of his house looking at the bright moonlight that illuminated the entire forest. It was full moon at the time.

"Ryuzaki!" Bazett cried as she put down what she was carrying.

The boy drew his sword and aimed to kill himself.

Bazett ran as fast as she could to the rooftop, she kicked the ground to leap herself to the air. After few seconds, she found herself on the roof and stopping Ryuzaki from committing suicide.

"Are you insane?" she angrily inquired as she pulled the sword away from the boy.

"I'm not! Give me back that sword!" he answered sobbing.

Bazett's eyes were in fury, "You are insane! What are you thinking huh? You have to live!"

"Live? Don't make me laugh… this is not living, this is dying! Do you have any idea what I am going through now? Do you have any idea how painful it is to see your mother dying in front of you but since you are weak the only thing that you can do is to look at her while those creatures kill her? Do you have any idea how hard it is to live if your sister died because of you? You have no idea! So just leave me alone and let me die with my family!"

"Maybe… yes it is true that I have no idea but… will you use the sword that your sister used to protect you from those vampires? She wanted you to live because she believed in you!"

"Give me her sword back."

"I won't! Do you think I will walk all the way here just so I can see you dying?"

"Give me her sword!"

But she didn't listen to him; Bazett started walking towards Ryuzaki and hugged him tight.

"Don't die on me," She whispered to his ears.

Ryuzaki's cry became louder as he hugged her back. For a brief moment she felt like it was Yui who was hugging him.

"I am sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," she said looking at the moon, "just _promise me that you will smile and live to save other people…_."

Ryuzaki nodded as he cried, what Bazett said was the exact same words that Yui said before he left her.

"By the way, why are there bloods all over your clothes?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Well…. I carried your sister's body together with her head here; I thought you would like to bury her along with your parents."

**oooooooooo**

_Blood… death… _

The blond girl couldn't believe what just happened. The enemies survived from the explosion and they just killed Alyssa.

"Damn this couple!" the wounded girl screamed.

"Why are you after me?" the blond girl managed to inquired calmly despite her situation.

"I don't know…. He just ordered us to get you…"

"Who is he?"

But before petite could answer, an unknown woman grabbed the blond girl's hand and jumped to the cliff with her.

**oooooooooo**

"Damn this mirror is strong!" Shirou cried as he tried to destroy it.

He tried almost all his weapons but none of them worked. If I were him, I would have given up. His body was sweating and he lost large amount of magical energy. But isn't it amazing how your friends can make you feel stronger whenever you feel like everything is falling apart?

Just when he was about to give up the twin's image showed in his mind, he remembered how much they suffered but in spite of it, they still did their best so that they could find him.

"I can't give up! They need me!"

He used almost all his strength and projected a weapon that could cut anything, and then he swayed it to the mirror.

**ooooooooooooo**

The Ichimaru's house was burning.

"Are you sure that it is what you want?" Bazett asked as she looked at the boy who was putting flowers to his family's grave.

"Yes, I don't want to remember my old life. I don't want to see my old house… but… I don't want to forget that I once have a family."

"Then will you go to Ireland with me?"

"Why?"

"I think it will be nice to have a brother like you at my house."

"I would love too."

After looking at his sister's grave, Ryuzaki smiled as he waved goodbye.

The darkness was now gone and the sun started to rise in the sky.

After the darkness of the night, there would always be a new hope when the day came.

But if you think that it is the happy ending for this boy, think again.

Bazett's family did not approve of Ryuzaki so she decided to make him stay in Hong Kong. Because they were far away from each other, Ryuzaki grew alone. Despite their distance, they could still communicate to each other. Bazett was sending him letters that informed him where she was and what was she doing. One of her letter mentioned that she met a great person who invited her to participate in the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City. She also said that she summoned Lancer, who was Cú Chulainn. Ryuzaki was well aware that Bazett read the story of this heroic spirit; she mentioned that she wanted to save him from his inevitable fate.

But that was the last letter that he received from her. He wondered why she didn't send him letter anymore. Then out from no where, an anonymous letter arrived saying that his sister was killed by Emiya Shirou.

**ooooooooooooo**

_Why didn't you just die with your family?_

"I-I…"

Ryuzaki couldn't answer; he realized that he didn't know who he was.

_You lost your family… you lost the person who took care of you…_

"Who are you? And… Who…?"

His body was numb, he couldn't see or feel anything…

_Why live? You don't have any reason to live…_

_Why don't you just die and be with them?_

"Right…." he answered the voice while staring at his sword, "This sword looks familiar… like someone special used it to…"

_Kill yourself…_

The voice demanded…

_Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… Kill yourself… _

Absent-mindedly Ryuzaki raised his sword…

_Die… you don't have any reason to live so die!_

"I shall d-"

_**RYUZAKI!**_

He heard a familiar voice.

"Ryuzaki…." he muttered, "his voice sounds familiar."

He remembered the face of a man whom he fought in Japan, he was his enemy at first but they became allies.

_Shirou!_

"I have a reason to live!" he said to the voice that was commanding him to kill himself, "And that is to help my friend so that he can travel back to his girl's time!"

All of a sudden, the dark place turned into a room that was full of water.

Then an image of a red haired man appeared taking him out of the water.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Where am I?" the blond girl asked as she scanned her room.

"You are at my house, I am Isabella. You can call me Aunt Isabella if you like."

"Oh... I see…" the blond girl touched her head.

She looked at the sun as it slowly rise, the scene was serene it was as if nothing happened. She was sad thinking the couple who died for her sake.

"Serene," the older woman said.

"Is that my name?"

"Well no Serene is not your name, I just used the term serene which means tranquil and peace to describe the sun rise my dear. Don't tell me you don't know your name?"

"As a matter of fact I don't."

"What name is it that you like?" Isabella asked as she handed her book of names.

She couldn't decide what name she should choose. There you could find the list of popular names in England and their meaning. It was arranged alphabetically, she saw Alyssa, Abhie and more names but still she couldn't decide.

"I think Serene is a good name," Serene smiled as she closed the book.

"Then I shall call you Serene."

**ooooooooooooo**

"Why isn't she waking up yet?" Shirou asked Ryuzaki as he stared at Serene who was still unconscious.

"I don't know," Ryuzaki answered coughing.

_Wait! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I check her breathing?_

Shirou realized that she was not breathing. He pumped her chest several times but still she was not breathing.

"This can't be happening!"

Ryuzaki walked toward him as he coughed, "Have you ever heard of the word CPR?"

Shirou blushed, "Idiot! She will kill me!"

"What is more important: your life or hers? And besides I know she will understand, if you will not do it she might die."

"Why don't you do it?" Shirou was still blushing.

Ryuzaki started coughing louder, "I can't… I'm not in the good condition you know… I have been in the water for hours… it is actually a miracle that I am still alive… ahoooo… ahooo…. Do it now…"

"I-Idiot!"

But Shirou realized that he had no choice but to do it.

Slowly, he moved his face closer to Serene, he was still blushing.

**oooooooooo**

_Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die… Die…_

"Who are you?" Serene inquired.

_Who are you?_

The only way that you can survive in this kind of torture that the white haired man prepared to torment our dear protagonists is to start moving on from their tragic pasts. So if our cute Serene cannot forget the tragedy in her life, she would be forever tormented.

_Why live if you don't know who you are?_

"I-I know who I am.. I am…"

_Is that even your real name?_

"I…"

_You don't deserve to live…._

"I… don't?"

_You don't….!_

_**Please wake up Serene… **_

"Who is that?"

Then the darkness devoured her.

**oooooooooo**

_I don't know where am I… Everything seems so dark; I can't feel anything at all. It feels like I am all alone… _

_**Serene…. Wake up! **_

_His voice… its familiar… _

_Does he know me?_

_It feels so cold here…_

_Can someone…_

Serene felt a warm sensation on her lips…

_**Don't die on me!**_

The warm sensation made her feel safe.

Then she remembered a warm person who made her feel that way.

_I don't care who I am… I will make new memories with my friends!_

_Shirou…_

She softly whispered to herself and she opened her eyes. She was so shock to see his face close to her.

**oooooooooo**

"PERVERT!" Serene screamed as she punched the man who was kissing him.

She was so strong that he flew to the wall of a castle.

I don't mean to interrupt to this scene but let me just describe how do they look. Have you ever seen a chibi character before? Chibi anime character has a big head like a jack-o-lantern with a body that is smaller than his head. Their eyes are big the express how they feel. Enough with the definition let me now describe how they look.

Serene, the only girl in this scene have big teary eyes, she was covering her wet body with her hands as she look at the person whom she called a _pervert_. Our very own is Shirou chibi too, his red big eyes were teary too just like Serene's, his body was still intact with the wall of the castle. And this little chibi Ryuzaki have big eyes and laughing at his friends while coughing.

So this little chubi Shirou walked towards Serene as he glared at her. He saved her life but she punched him in return. What a cruel woman.

"Why did you do that huh?"

"Why did you do that too?" Serene inquired as she poked Shirou.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you kiss me you PERVERT?"

"I am not a pervert! What I did is called CPR!"

"You still kissed me!"

"I only kissed you because you need air!"

"You're still a PERVERT!"

"Stop being narrow minded! I will never kiss a girl like you if you are not in danger!"

"As if! I will never kiss a man like you even if you are the last man standing here on earth!"

"Can't you just say THANK YOU to me since I saved you?"

"I will never say THANK YOU to a PERVERT like you!"

Ryuzaki couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" kawaii chibi Shirou angrily asked chibi Ryuzaki.

"You two are funny! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed while rolling to the ground as he caressed his stomach.

"Stop laughing this is a serious situation! This PERVERT stole my first kiss!" Serene angrily screamed.

"By the way Serene, why are you so mad? It's just a kiss?" Ryuzaki was so curious that his eyes widened.

"Because my first kiss should be given to the person I will marry!"

"Then marry Shirou!"

"I-Idiot!" Serene and Shirou said in unison. They stared at each other; they blushed as they looked away.

"He has his Saber…." Serene finally broke the silence.

All of a sudden a fire filled the place. They were anxious that they forgot about the kissed and started searching for the twins.


End file.
